The Third Sun
by LAB27
Summary: Cerita sederhana tentang Kim Jongin seperti hidup tanpa nyawa setelah kepergian Sungmin dan juga Kyungsoo dari hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan kembali nyawanya setelah melihat sumber kehidupannya baru saja dilamar di depan matanya? (KaiLu / SeSoo / official pair rest - DLDR - BL)
1. Standing In the Dark Like Zombie

**The Third Sun**

* * *

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin - Kai

Do Kyungsoo - Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon - Suho

Kim Taemin

Zhang Yixing - Lay

Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol

Kim Kyuhyun - Kyuhyun

Oh Sehun - Sehun

Im Yoona - Yoona

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

* * *

Cerita sederhana tentang Kim Jongin seperti hidup tanpa nyawa setelah kepergian Sungmin dan juga Kyungsoo dari hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan kembali nyawanya setelah melihat sumber kehidupannya baru saja dilamar di depan matanya?

* * *

Sore ini terlihat begitu indah apalagi jika rumahmu di pinggir pantai pasir putih seperti ini. Rasanya seperti tinggal selangkah lagi menuju surga. Kau bisa setiap hari melihat sumber cahaya dari dunia ini terbenam tanpa perlu susah-susah lagi. Cukup keluar ke arah balkon depan dan whuala, kau bisa mendapat pemandangan alam terindah di hidupmu. Tapi nampaknya pemandangan seindah apapun akan terlihat sama jika kau sedang merasakan yang _namja_ itu rasakan. Apa ya namanya? Patah hati?

Ya, _namja_ itu sedari tadi hanya memegang gitarnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Dia duduk di atas dek kapal milik ayahnya yang kadang dipinjamkan pada para nelayan. Dia memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong serta wajah yang mulai basah perlahan karena air matanya tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari kedua manik tajamnya. Apa dia menangis?

"Jongin! Ya Tuhan, aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi di sekitar pantai. Ternyata kau ada disini, kau kenapa? Masih memikirkannya ya?" suara merdu seorang _namja_ berambut jamur mengusik lamunan _namja_ lain yang dipanggil Jongin itu.

"Apa aku salah ya mencintainya? Kenapa sampai sesakit ini melihatnya tertawa tanpaku?" jawab Jongin lirih sambil sesekali memetik gitarnya pelan.

_Namja_ berambut jamur itu menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. "Cinta tidak pernah salah, Jong. Ini mungkin hanya masalah waktu. Percaya padaku, jika dia memang belahan jiwamu, maka dia akan benar-benar kembali padamu suatu saat nanti. Sudah jangan terus begini, kau tidak kasihan pada _appa_? Dia mencemaskan perubahanmu, ayo turun. Kita harus berlatih untuk besok kan?" ujar _namja_ itu lembut sambil mengusak pelan surai hitam Jongin. "Ayo, Kai. Jangan suruh aku untuk menyeretmu turun,"

Sosok yang dipanggil Jongin atau Kai itu akhirnya bangkit dan memilih mengikuti langkah _namja_ rambut jamur itu untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka? Ya. Mereka adalah kakak adik. Yang lebih muda adalah Kim Jongin. Dan yang lebih tua adalah Kim Taemin. Walau berbeda 2 tahun, tapi kadang dua saudara ini terlihat seperti seumuran saking miripnya.

"Masuklah, mereka sudah menunggumu daritadi untuk latihan. Besok adalah acara penting pemilik perusahaan tempat _appa_ bekerja. Jadi kau harus tampil menakjubkan! _Ara?_"

Kai hanya mengangguk pelan sambil membuka pintu ruangan yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai studio musik kecil-kecilan miliknya dan teman-temannya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kai. Kami hampir putus asa menyanyikan lagu ini karena kami kan tidak tahu liriknya.. Tapi tenang, Chanyeol sudah menguasai _chord_nya dengan baik. Kurasa dia bisa mengiringimu dengan mulus nanti, ayo kita mulai latihan!" ucap seorang _namja_ berambut cepak berwajah malaikat itu.

"_Ne_ _hyung_, oh iya, apa acara besok benar-benar jadi digelar?"

"Tentu saja Kai, tuan Oh tidak akan membatalkan acara pertunangannya begitu saja. Ini kan acara sangat penting, mana mungkin akan dibatalkan?"

"Hhh, jadi kita juga benar-benar akan tampil? Aku tiba-tiba gugup. Bagaimana jika kita mengundurkan diri saja _hyung_?" ujar Kai polos sambil memeluk gitar kesayangannya itu protektif.

**TAK!**

"Kau bercanda ya? Ini H-1 dan kau bilang kau gugup dan ingin mengundurkan diri? Kau memang sebaiknya pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa Kai. Atau jika ada kau harusnya pergi ke rumah sakit otak. Kau mau membuat nama baik _appa_ jadi buruk di mata tuan Oh? Ck, kau ini"

"Bagaimana lagi _hyung_? Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ada _mood _bermain musik. Aku ke kamar saja _hyung_, ini liriknya. Pelajari saja,"

**CKLEK**

**BLAM**

"Aish anak itu. Kehilangan _dia_ ternyata pengaruhnya besar sekali ya? Hhh, dia sangat mencintai_nya_ ternyata."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat lirik yang baru saja diberikan Kai padanya. "Kai memang sangat mencintai anak itu. Sangat. Melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa kau tak tahu perubahan besar yang terjadi padanya sebelum dan setelah dia punya _orang itu_?"

Kini giliran _namja _ber_dimple_ di sebelah Chanyeol yang tersenyum. "Ya, dia dulu sangat membenci pantai. Pantai membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, _eomma_nya. Makanya dia pindah ke Seoul kan? Bukankah dia juga pernah menceritakan ini padamu, Suho _hyung_?"

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk mantap. "Dia menceritakan tentang _orang itu_ padaku dengan sangat bersemangat. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sesemangat ini kecuali saat Sungmin _ahjumma_ masih ada. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ bahkan sudah mencoba segala cara sejak 5 tahun lalu untuk membuat anak itu ikhlas melepas Sungmin _ahjumma_. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil, eh saat _orang itu _datang, Kai langsung berubah. Ajaib,"

"Ya, Kyungsoo memang ajaib. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang bisa menyamai atau menggantikan Kyungsoo di hati Kai. Yang aku heran, kenapa mereka berpisah? Bukankah mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun ini?"

"Ya Chanyeol-_ah_, kenapa kau menyebut namanya? Bagaimana jika Kai mendengar? Dia pasti sedih. Kau ini. Kan kita sudah sepakat tidak akan menyebut namanya lagi," tegur Lay pada Chanyeol sambil membereskan peralatan musiknya.

"Hehehe, aku keceplosan Lay _hyung_. _Mianhae_. Ya sudah, kita bereskan saja. Nanti latihan akustik saja, aku juga sudah paham nada drumnya kok. Suho _hyung_ paham nada pianonya kan? Lay _hyung_?"

Suho pun mengangguk. "Aku sudah paham sebenarnya, hanya ingin memastikan anak itu bernyanyi dengan benar nanti. Malah begini jadinya, ckck."

"Aku juga sudah paham. Bahkan di rumah aku juga sering memainkannya. Sudahlah _hyung_, maklumi saja. Dia butuh waktu untuk kembali pada dirinya yang dulu,"

Suho dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Lay. Kemudian mereka bertiga keluar dan mengunci 'studio musik' kecil mereka itu dan memilih bergabung bersama Taemin untuk menyiapkan segala yang perlu disiapkan untuk acara besok. Pertunangan atasan Kyuhyun, tuan Oh.

* * *

_Everywhere I go  
Everything I do  
Reminds me of you_

_Just a picture on the wall  
I'm surrounded by it all  
Gotta walk before I fall, yeah_

* * *

"Hhhh, bahkan walau aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanmu pun, bayangmu tetap saja ada. Kenapa aku seolah merasa kau benar-benar ada disini? Hiks,"

Bisa ditebak. _Namja_ yang menangis ini adalah Jongin a.k.a Kai. Kini dia berada di kamarnya, memeluk gitar sambil memandangi atap kamarnya. Sedari tadi, kerjanya hanya menutup mata, lalu tiba-tiba matanya sudah basah. Kenapa dia terlihat cengeng? Karena dia memang begitu jika kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Dulu saat ia kehilangan _eomma_nya, dia adalah orang yang paling sedih dan menangis paling sering serta paling lama diantara ayahnya dan _hyung_nya. Karena dia anak bungsu jadi dia paling dimanja oleh _eomma_nya, tapi walau begitu, Kai hanya manja pada _eomma_nya saja. Dan begitu sang tumpuan sudah tiada, dia seperti mayat hidup yang hidup selama 3 tahun. Tidak pernah sosialisasi, lebih suka menyendiri, jarang berbicara dan lebih senang bersama gitarnya daripada berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Tepat satu bulan setelah kepergian _eomma_nya, Kai meminta ayahnya untuk memindahkannya ke Seoul. Ia bilang, ia tidak sanggup melihat pantai. Hanya akan membuatnya tambah mati. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujuinya dan membelikan sebuah apartemen kecil untuk ditinggali Kai sendiri. 3 tahun hidup seperti _zombi_ di sekolahnya, Seoul State Senior High School. Setelah lulus, dia masih saja hidup layaknya mayat hidup. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke Seoul University of Arts ke jurusan musik. Disanalah dia satu tahun kemudian bertemu dengan mahasiswa pindahan dari London, Do Kyungsoo. _Namja _mungil bermata mirip burung hantu yang sukses membuat Kai kembali hidup seperti saat _eomma_nya masih ada.

Dia berhasil membuat Kai lebih hidup, lebih terbuka dan bisa bersosialisasi. Bahkan berkat Kyungsoo, Kai menjadi salah satu perwakilan Seoul University of Arts yang dikirim ke Amerika dalam rangka lomba aransemen musik. Dan ajaibnya, Kai menjadi juaranya. Walau hanya juara dua, tapi itu adalah penghargaan besar untuknya. Dan sejak saat itu dia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sangat saling mencintai tentunya. Tapi nyatanya harapan Kai untuk bisa selamanya dengan Kyungsoo harus pupus ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka.

**_Flashback on_**

_"Kai,"_

_"Waeyo chagiya? Kau terlihat sedikit murung hari ini. Apa kau sakit sayang? Kita ke dokter ya?"_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aniya. Gwaenchana Kai. A-aku ingin bilang sesuatu,"_

_Kyungsoo mulai bergerak gelisah di dada Kai. Kai yang merasakan perubahan pada nada bicara kekasihnya itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap manik doe itu dalam. "Ada apa? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya,dan jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah sayang. Aku akan menemanimu,"_

**_CUP_**

_Kai mengecup kening namja mungil itu dengan sayang lalu menggenggam tangannya lembut._

_"K-kai... a-aku... a-aku ingin kita putus..." lirih Kyungsoo berharap Kai masih bisa mendengarnya jadi ia tak perlu mengulang kata-kata paling menyakitkan baginya itu._

_"Ha? A-apa maksudmu? Pu-putus? H-hei chagiya, k-kau tidak berccanda kan? W-waeyo? A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Beritahu padaku apa kesalahanku, beritahu aku baby. Kyungsoo ayo bicara padaku," Kai bertanya bertubi-tubi meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya itu dengan nada suara yang menandakan hatinya baru saja hancur. lagi._

_"T-tidak, kau tidak salah apapun. Hiks, aku yang salah Kai. Hiks, ma-maafkan aku. Se-sebaiknya kita put-"_

_Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus ketika dengan cepat tapi lembut Kai melumat bibir plum itu. Kai tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu lagi. Tidak. Cukup sekali dia kehilangan mataharinya 4 tahun lalu. Dan kali ini, dia tidak akan melepas Kyungsoo demi apapun!_

_"E-eungh..." lenguhan lolos dari bibir plum itu ketika bibir Kai mulai menjamah lehernya._

_"K-kai... ma-maafkan aku..." dengan lembut Kyungsoo menarik wajah Kai dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut selama beberapa waktu dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang akhirnya kembali menangis._

_"Hiks... eomma... kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku di saat yang sama seperti kau meninggalkanku 4 tahun lalu? Hiks... aku mencintainya eomma... aku mencintainya!"_

_Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, mata elang Kai menatap sosok mantan kekasihnya itu sedang bergandengan tangan mesra dengan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Hati Kai nyeri saat melihat tawa bahagia lolos dari bibir plum yang dulu hanya miliknya itu. Melihat arah Kyungsoo dan namja itu mulai mendekat ke tempat dia berada sekarang –cafe, dia memilih bangun dari kursinya dan membawa pergi minumannya bersamanya. Untung dia memang hanya sedang duduk-duduk santai disana tadi. Tapi dia tak mengira akan bertemu Kyungsoo, dan lebih tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo sudah menemukan penggantinya secepat ini. Bahkan dia pun belum sempat untuk melepas segala macam foto mereka yang bertengger di kamar dan apartemennya. Tak ia sadari, satu persatu tetes air mata mulai turun dari mata elangnya. Akhirnya ia memilih berlari menuju apartemennya yang memang tak jauh dari cafe tadi. Menenangkan diri di kamar akan lebih baik, pikirnya._

* * *

_Fall out, out on the street  
Streetlight, light up for me  
So far from where I used to be_

_When she was mine_  
_Everything was easy_  
_Everything was simple_  
_Never felt so good_  
_When she was mine_  
_I wanted to remember_  
_Never missed a second_  
_Now I wish I could forget_

_Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah_  
_When she was mine, mine, yeah_

* * *

_Kai sekarang sedang dalam mode mengurung dirinya lagi. Selepas tadi hatinya nyeri melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama namja lain dan tertawa bahagia. Ingatannya tiba-tiba kembali pada segala kejadian manis saat dia dan Kyungsoo masih bersama. Saat masa-masa tersulitnya dimana ia harus mengaransemen dan mengimprove 10 lagu jaman dulu hanya untuk mengesankan juri yang akan menilainya layak atau tidak untuk jadi perwakilan menuju Amerika. Walaupun dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni musik, tapi tidak semudah itu mengaransemen 10 lagu jaman dulu yang punya karakter kuat yang diciptakan oleh musisi-musisi hebat pada masa itu. Tapi berkat Kyungsoo, semua seolah terasa sangat mudah dan terlihat sederhana. Tenggat waktu yang diberikan juri adalah 3 hari, ajaibnya Kai bisa menyelesaikannya dalam 1 hari dan 1 hari kemudian ia merekam usahanya untuk ia kirim pada juri dimana setelahnya ia harus menunjukkan bukti kongkrit bahwa aransemen itu miliknya yakni dengan bermain di depan juri tanpa bantuan sound apapun. Suara Kyungsoo yang seperti sudah jadi power tersendiri baginya itu, membuat Kai terlihat santai dan hasilnya? Dia lolos dengan mudah. Padahal beberapa teman-temannya banyak yang gagal karena mengingat aransemen 10 lagu dalam satu waktu itu tidak mudah. Tapi Kai bisa, dan itu semua berkat Kyungsoo, matahari keduanya setelah eommanya._

_"Hiks... eomma... apa Kai salah jika mencintai Kyungsoo? Hiks, kenapa Kai harus jatuh cinta sedalam ini padanya eomma?AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

Sejak putus, Kai benar-benar seperti kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo. Kembali jadi pendiam dan memilih tak acuh dengan lingkungannya. Nilai akademisnya pun mulai menurun seiring waktu. Presensi kehadirannya tak lagi 100%, paling bagus hanya mepet 75% dan itu hanya untuk 5 mata kuliah saja, sisa 3 mata kuliah lain? Hanya 50%.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat kabar bahwa nilai akademis anaknya kembali menurun pun akhirnya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman Kai. Setelah tahu bahwa alasan Kai kembali 'mati' adalah karena dia kembali kehilangan mataharinya, Do Kyungsoo. Kyuhyun tahu sosok Kyungsoo, itu karena dia pernah dikenalkan pada Kyungsoo saat baru sebulan anaknya menjalin hubungan. Waktu itu Kyuhyun sangat senang karena akhirnya Kai bisa dan mau berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Bahkan saking senangnya, ia sampai menangis terharu walau tak ia tunjukkan di depan anaknya dan Kyungsoo. Karenanya Kyuhyun berencana untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo mengenai ini. Tapi semua rencananya rusak saat atasannya memanggilnya ke ruangannya untuk bertemu dengannya.

* * *

_What I miss the most  
Is talking up all night  
We laughed until we cried_

_Now I'm breaking at the seams_  
_Dropping to my knees_  
_Nothing left of me, no_

_Like stone turned into dust_  
_My heart wasn't enough_  
_So far from where I used to be_

* * *

Saat liburan semester tiba, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Kai kembali ke rumah mereka di Jeju. Kai juga bilang dia sudah memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah yang sampai kapan dia juga belum memutuskan. Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya bisa pasrah dan mengusap sayang kepala anaknya. Betapa dia mengerti perasaan anak bungsunya ini saat kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai. Sangat sakit baginya melihat anaknya ini kembali ke masa 'kematian'nya. Tapi dia memilih untuk kembali berusaha dan dia meminta Taemin, anak sulungnya untuk menjaga adiknya agar tidak lagi sedih. Dan seolah paham, Taemin segera mengajak Kai bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya, yakni Chanyeol, Suho dan Lay. Taemin menceritakan pada mereka bertiga apa yang terjadi pada adiknya dan memohon mereka agar membantunya mengembalikan senyum Kai yang ceria lagi. Karena mereka juga sangat menyayangi Kai sebagai _maknae_ mereka, maka mereka bertiga menyanggupinya. Mereka mulai membangun studio kecil untuk tempat mereka berkumpul dan bermain musik bersama, karena mereka fikir, hanya itu jalan satu-satunya yang bisa membantu Kai bangkit.

Nyatanya cara itu hanya sedikit berhasil. Kai memang mulai terbuka pada mereka lagi seperti dulu, kembali berkumpul dan bermain musik bersama, tapi tetap saja tidak bersemangat. Untuk menggenapi usahanya, Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan atasannya yang sekaligus adalah atasan Kyuhyun untuk jadi _band_ di acara pertunangannya dengan kekasihnya. Dan hari itu, adalah hari ini. Dimana nanti malam, mereka akan tampil di depan seluruh keluarga tuan Oh. Tuan Oh tidak mengajak kolega-koleganya karena dia katanya menuruti permintaan kekasihnya untuk mengadakan pesta pertunangan yang sederhana dengan hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman terdekat saja.

Walau pertunjukan mereka sudah kurang dari 1 jam lagi, tapi sosok yang jadi tumpuan utama _band_ ini alias Kai belum juga keluar dari kandangnya.

"Taemin, kemana sebenarnya adikmu itu? Harusnya kan dia sudah bersiap, tuan Oh akan tiba dalam satu jam la-"

"KAI!"

Sontak Suho, Lay dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang sedang dipandang Taemin saat ini. Betapa terkejutnya mereka menemukan sosok yang mereka cari sudah hadir di depan mereka dengan setelan yang sangat pas dan cocok untuknya. Kemeja lengan panjang warna abu-abu gelap kesukaannya yang _slim fit_, berpadu dengan celana masa kini yang juga berwarna abu-abu gelap dan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu merah maroon di dadanya serta jangan lupakan bunga kecil yang bertengger di dada kirinya itu. Ah, serta sepatu casual yang nyatanya terlihat sangat cocok berpadu dengan setelan Kai. Bukan berlebihan, tapi itu memang _dresscode_ untuk malam ini, seluruh panitia atau lebih tepatnya semua orang yang akan berpartisipasi dalam acara pertunangan tuan Oh, harus memakai dasi kupu-kupu dan bunga yang ditancapkan di kemeja mereka bagian dada kiri. Tapi soal baju warna apa dan bagaimana, itu bebas.

"Kai..." lirih Taemin yang sedang menahan harunya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya bisa jadi setampan ini jika didandani.

"_Waeyo hyungdeul_? Apa aku salah memakai kostum? Tuhkan sudah kubilang, _appa_ terlalu berle-"

**GREP!**

"-bihan."

"Aku senang kau bisa datang dengan lebih hidup malam ini. Hiks,"

Pelukan tiba-tiba Taemin membuat Kai sedikit terkejut tapi dengan cepat ia pun menguasai suasana dan memilih untuk membalas pelukan _hyung_nya.

"Aku tidak mau nama baik _appa_ jadi taruhan hanya karena masalaluku yang membuatku mati. Biarlah aku hidup walau hanya sebagai topeng dalam satu malam ini. Demi _appa_ yang sudah melakukan segalanya untukku, aku akan jadi hidup malam ini. Demi kalian juga, terimakasih sudah selalu bersamaku, aku menyayangi kalian, _hyungdeul_" ujar Kai sambil menatap satu persatu manik milik _hyungdeul_nya itu. Dan tak lama, ketiga _namja_ yang tadi masih duduk melihat dua orang saudara ini berpelukan, ikut berdiri dan memeluk Kai serta Taemin bersamaan.

"Kami juga menyayangimu Kai," koor Chanyeol, Lay dan Suho.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun terlihat menyeka air matanya yang ternyata sudah turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Lalu setelahnya dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit malam yang kini penuh dengan bintang-bintang itu.

"Terimakasih Sungmin, kau sudah memberiku dua malaikat kecil yang sangat manis itu. Terimakasih sudah menghidupkan Kai lagi walau untuk malam ini saja, terimakasih. Semoga malam ini dia bisa tetap 'hidup'. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka demi kau, aku mencintaimu dan juga mereka. _Saranghae _Kim Sungmin..."

* * *

Saat ini, Kai sudah bersiap di panggung menyambut kedatangan tuan Oh dan keluarganya yang sedang berjalan kaki menuju kemari. Karenanya ia sekarang sudah bersiap memainkan lagu akustik untuk menyambutnya. Bersama Chanyeol dan Lay yang bermain gitar juga Suho yang bermain piano, ia memulai memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

_(Kai) Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
(Kai + Suho) Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_(Kai) Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_

_(Kai + Chanyeol) Marry me  
(Kai) Today and every day  
(Kai + Lay) Marry me  
(Kai) If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

Tiba-tiba mata Kai tercekat ketika maniknya menatap satu sosok yang sangat familiar di kehidupannya sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduk di depannya sambil sesekali berjabat tangan dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Senyum manis itu kembali hadir di wajah yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Dan hati Kai benar-benar kesakitan sekarang. Dia tidak bodoh untuk sekedar menyimpulkan semuanya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk segera tahu bahwa tunangan tuan Oh adalah mantan kekasihnya yang masih ia cintai... Do Kyungsoo.

_(Suho) Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
(Suho + Kai) You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful_

_(Suho) Now that the wait is over_  
_And love has finally shown him my way_

_(Chanyeol + Lay) Marry me_  
_(Suho) Today and every day_  
_(Suho + Lay) Marry me_  
_(Lay) If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

Kai tidak bisa lagi memetik gitarnya dengan sempurna. Maka ia memilih untuk berhenti memetik gitar dan hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan segala emosi yang akan keluar sampai lagu ini selesai setidaknya begitu. Chanyeol dan Lay yang kaget dengan Kai, segera mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. Dan mereka pun sekarang sama terkejutnya dengan Kai. Tapi seolah tidak ingin memalukan Kyuhyun _ahjussi_, mereka tetap memetik gitar mereka untuk menutupi keterkejutan mereka.

_(Kai) Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
(Suho) I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

_(Kai + Suho) And marry me_  
_Today and everyday_  
_(Suho + Chanyeol) Marry me_  
_(Chanyeol) If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

_(All) Marry me_  
_Mm-hmm_

Di kejauhan, Kyuhyun sudah mati-matian menahan tangisnya di pelukan Taemin, anaknya. Dia sungguh tidak kuat melihat perubahan raut wajah tiba-tiba yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya yang sedang bermain di atas panggung itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak punya kuasa apapun untuk menghentikannya. Karena dia hanya bawahan dari tuan Oh, yang akan bertunangan dengan mantan kekasih dari anaknya, Do Kyungsoo.

**_Flashback on_**

_"Pak manajer, anda ditunggu pak direktur di ruangannya sekarang. Katanya ada yang akan beliau bicarakan sekarang,"_

_"Ah, baik. Terimakasih Yoona. Aku akan segera kesana."_

_Dan Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan bosnya itu. Langkahnya berhenti sesaat sebelum memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama Oh Company: Oh Sehun._

**_TOK TOK_**

_"Silahkan masuk. Ah Kyuhyun ahjussi, mari silahkan duduk. Begini paman, bulan depan aku akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan dengan kekasihku. Dan karena dia ingin suasana privat, maka aku memilih Jeju sebagai tempatnya. Dan aku ingat, bahwa rumah paman ada disana. Karenanya aku ingin meminta bantuan paman untuk menyiapkan segala apapun yang diperlukan. Kalau perlu, anak paman yang ada di jurusan seni musik itu boleh jadi band disana. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika pertunanganku diiringi oleh lantunan musik dari sang juara kompetisi internasional kan?"_

_"Ah begitu. Baik, nanti akan paman siapkan, Sehun. Kau ini, tiba-tiba sudah akan bertunangan saja. Kenapa tidak bercerita pada paman siapa calonmu? Apa sudah tidak menganggap paman lagi ya?"_

_"Hehe, bukan begitu paman. Ini juga terbilang singkat perkenalan kami, aku baru bertemu dengannya sebulan lalu. Walau kami sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan oleh orangtua kami sejak 3 tahun lalu, tapi aku baru bisa bertemu dengannya kemarin karena aku sendiri juga banyak kesibukan dan lebih sering berada di China daripada di Seoul. Dan saat bertemu dengannya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta paman. Dia sangat manis, sangat cantik dan sangat lucu. Padahal dia namja paman. Aku saja heran kenapa bisa ada namja secantik dan semanis dia. Ah, itu dia kekasihku. Chagiya, perkenalkan, ini manajerku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai pamanku sendiri, Kyuhyun ahjussi. Dan paman, ini kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo"_

**_DEG!_**

_Mata keduanya benar-benar menampakkan keterkejutannya kali ini. Betapa tidak? Keduanya sudah tidak pernah bertemu sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan apalagi dua bulan yang lalu, namja mungil di hadapannya ini baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan anak bungsunya, Kim Jongin._

_"A-a-annyeong, D-do K-kyungsoo imnida,"_

_Kyuhyun berusaha menahan segala emosinya kali ini. "Annyeong anak muda, panggil saja aku paman Kyuhyun. Namaku Kim Kyuhyun, dan aku senang mengetahui bahwa Sehun akhirnya menemukanmu. Kurasa... kalian akan jadi pasangan yang ehem sangat cocok,"_

_Lidah Kyuhyun serasa sangat nyeri dan kelu saat ia berkata bahwa dua sejoli di depannya ini adalah pasangan yang cocok. Setahun lalu saat Kai membawa namja mungil ini ke hadapannya saat mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama, ia juga mengatakan kalimat yang sama pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Bedanya, dulu ia sangat bahagia mengucapkannya. Karena ia sangat bahagia putra bungsunya menemukan hidupnya lagi. Tapi kini? Bukankah itu artinya dia mendustai anaknya sendiri?_

_"Haha tentu saja paman. Aku saaaangat mencintainya. Ah dan paman, tolong siapkan semuanya dengan baik ya? Aku tahu paman tidak akan mengecewakanku. Aku percayakan semua pada paman! Gomawo paman!"_

_Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu kini memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang dilanda kebingungan akut. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri ini, maka ia membalas pelukannya dan akhirnya ia pun pamit pada Sehun untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya._

_Satu jengkal setelah keluar dari ruangan Sehun, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah bagi Kai. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya dan berpesan pada sekretarisnya, Im Yoona untuk mencancel segala agendanya hari ini. Dia butuh ketenangan dan dia butuh kesendirian._

_"Maafkan appa Jonginnie. Maafkan appa..."_

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

Kini Kai benar-benar hancur. Sedari tadi dia mengurung dirinya di studionya. Dia memilih disana karena ia tahu ruangan ini kedap suara jadi ia bisa berteriak sekeras mungkin melampiaskan segala emosinya. Segala sakit hatinya. Segala kekecewaannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH! Hiks hiks, EOMMA! KENAPA JADI BEGINIIIII! HUAAAA! Hiks hiks..."

"KAI! BUKA PINTUNYA! Kai ini _hyung_mu, ayo buka pintunya Kai, _hyung_ mohon... Hiks, jangan begini Kai..."

"Pergilah _hyung_ aku ingin sendiri! Pergi! Per-"

**GREP!**

"-gi... Hiks... hiksss. _Hyungie... _ke-kenapa jadi begini... hiks..."

"Husshh. Tenanglah Kai. Tenang dulu ya? _Hyung_ tahu kau hancur, _hyung_ paham. Tapi kita harus tetap ada disana, nama baik dan kepercayaan tuan Oh pada _appa_mu dipertaruhkan disini Kai. Oke? _Hyung_ janji, setelah acara ini selesai, _hyung_ akan membiarkanmu sendiri menangis dan mengeluarkan emosimu. Tapi _hyung_ mohon, kuatlah untuk malam ini. Demi _appa_ dan juga kami semua. Ya?" ujar Chanyeol lirih sambil memeluk erat _maknae_ mereka. Dia berkali-kali mengusap lembut punggung _namja_ _tan_ ini untuk menenangkannya. Dan setelah merasa adiknya sudah sedikit tenang, ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Kai lalu mengusap air matanya pelan.

"_Uri maknae_ harus kuat ya? _Hyungdeul_ akan selalu disampingmu. Kami berjanji, Kai. Kami berjanji..."

Kai sesenggukan lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa _hyung_nya ini tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian saat dia terpuruk begini.

"Hiks, ayo kita kembali _hyung_. Ehem, aku sudah sedikit lebih baik." Ujar Kai sambil berdiri dibantu Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menggenggam tangan _hyung_ jika kau merasa apa yang kau lihat itu menyakitkan, Kai" tawar Lay yang diangguki oleh Suho, kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan cemburu kok Kai. Tenang saja, percayalah, genggaman tangan Lay itu benar-benar menenangkan," tambah Suho.

"Ini, rapikan dulu wajahmu yang terlihat menggelikan itu, sayang. Aku tak mau adikku yang tampan ini jadi jelek hanya karena wajah habis menangisnya dilihat banyak orang."

**GREP!**

"Kuatlah demi _appa_ dan _eomma_ ya? _Hyung _menyayangimu,"

**CUP**

Dan kecupan Taemin di kening Kai pun menjadi sumber penguatnya sekarang. Setelah Kai membereskan kekacauan di wajahnya, ia pun segera kembali ke acara. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan segala emosinya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Lay beberapa kali harus mengencang karena hatinya yang juga ikut nyeri melihat Kyungsoo bersama atasan _appa_nya disana berdiri dan akan meresmikan pertunangan mereka.

"Hadirin sekalian, saya minta perhatiannya sebentar." Suara itu mengambil perhatian seluruh hadirin disana. Ya, karena suara itu adalah milik Oh Sehun, sang empunya acara.

"Malam ini, aku akan resmi mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan kekasihku tercinta, Do Kyungsoo yang tentu saja sebentar lagi akan menjadi Oh Kyungsoo. Karena itu, sekarang aku akan memulai saja semuanya. Kyungsoo, di hadapan kedua orangtuaku dan juga seluruh keluargaku, aku berlutut untukmu. _Would you marry me, _Do Kyungsoo?"

**DUAR!**

Hati Kai benar-benar remuk redam saat ini. Terbukti dengan menguatnya genggaman tangannya pada Lay dan kepalanya yang kini ia alihkan untuk melihat ke belakang punggung Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul pundaknya. Kai tidak kuat. Ia menangis lagi. Tapi dengan sigap, Taemin menguatkannya di belakang Chanyeol. Ia mengusap segala air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik tajam adiknya dan kini ia sudah sangat erat dipeluk oleh Kai yang baru saja melepaskan genggamannya pada Lay. Mereka tidak terlihat oleh siapapun jika berpelukan karena tubuh tinggi tegap milik Chanyeol setidaknya membantu menutupinya.

Tepuk tangan riuh dari para hadirin menjadi pertanda bagi Kai bahwa _namja_ mungil yang sedang dilamar itu menjawab 'ya' atas pertanyaan Oh Sehun, bos ayahnya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mengetahui bahwa hidupnya benar-benar kehilangan dua mataharinya sekarang. Bahkan pelukan erat Taemin belum mampu menenangkan Kai.

"Taemin, biar _appa_ saja."

Lalu kemudian pelukan itu berganti jadi pelukan erat antara ayah dan anak bungsunya.

"Hiks... _appa_... di-dia..."

"Hushh, iya nak. _Appa_ mengerti, maafkan _appa_ yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ini. Kau harus kuat ya? Demi _appa_, demi _eomma_ demi _hyungdeul_mu. Husshhh tenang sayang, _appa_ tidak kuat jika harus melihatmu begini, nak"

"Hiks... tapi aku mencintainya _appa_... kenapa dia tega? Apa karena dia atasan _appa_ sehingga dia lebih memilihnya? Hikss..."

Tangis itu sedikit berkurang sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti tangis itu berhenti seiring kembalinya Suho yang baru saja berbincang dengan Sehun.

"Tuan Oh bilang kita dipersilahkan kembali bernyanyi. Kai, apa kau bisa?" tanya Suho khawatir.

Tapi kemudian dengan cepat Kai mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya kasar. "Aku bisa _hyung_. Kita mainkan laguku itu ya _hyung_, _jebal._" Pinta Kai pada _hyungdeul_nya sambil merapikan pakaian dan wajahnya dibantu oleh Taemin.

"Tentu, malam ini keputusan semua milikmu sayang. Asal kau berjanji kuat pada kami, kami akan memperbolehkannya," ucap Lay sambil mengusap pipi Kai dengan sayang. Lalu diikuti Suho dan Chanyeol yang mengusap pundak kanan dan kiri Kai dengan lembut.

"Bersiaplah,"

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka berempat sudah berada di atas panggung dengan susunan yang sedikit berbeda. Chanyeol di drum, Suho tetap di piano dan Lay juga Kai di gitar. Kai meminta Lay untuk menyampaikan segala ucapan selamat itu pada Sehun karena dia tidak akan sanggup mengucapkannya. Seolah mengerti, Lay pun dengan senang hati menyanggupinya.

"Tes tes... Selamat malam hadirin semuanya. Saya mewakili teman-teman di belakang, mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan dan tentang tuan Oh yang akan segera menikah dengan... ehem dengan tuan Kyungsoo. Kami mengucapkan selamat berbahagia di kehidupan baru kalian,"

Susah payah Lay mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Karena baginya, merupakan penghianatan besar mengucapkan selamat pada seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hati _maknae_nya. Tapi sekali lagi, ini demi kelancaran acara. Selanjutnya Kai mengambil alih mic dan mulai memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

"Ehem... karena malam ini adalah malam spesial bagi tuan Oh dan... c-calon pendampingnya, maka ehem kami juga akan menyanyikan lagu spesial. Lagu ini saya tujukan untuk seseorang yang sangat saya cintai yang kebetulan juga berada disini, boleh tuan Oh?"

"Haha, tentu saja Kai-_ssi_. Silahkan, akan sangat menyenangkan dan ini adalah suatu kehormatan karena pertunanganku sekaligus lamaranku ini diiringi oleh juara kompetisi internasional. Tolong tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kim Jongin, yang merupakan putra bungsu dari Kim Kyuhyun yang sudah saya anggap sebagai paman saya sendiri. Dia adalah pemenang atau juara kedua di kompetisi internasional musik di Amerika beberapa bulan lalu. Dengan sangat bangga dan terhormat, aku mempersembahkan, inilah Kim Jongin dan rekan-rekan!"

**PROK PROK PROK!**

Tepuk tangan riuh itu seolah tidak ada artinya bagi hati Kim Jongin yang sudah terlanjur remuk redam sedari tadi. Seolah benar-benar tak acuh, Kai hanya membenarkan micnya, duduknya dan kemudian ia benar-benar mulai bernyanyi dengan mata yang menatap dalam manik doe itu. Walau posisi mereka tidak begitu jauh karena area di depannya kini kursinya sudah dialihkan ke samping, dan ditengah adalah kue pertunangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo serta beberapa hadirin yang berdiri atau berbincang termasuk diantaranya Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

_(Kai) Sitting here wide awake  
Thinking about when I last saw you  
I know you're not far away  
I close my eyes and I still see you  
Lying here next to me  
Wearing nothing but a smile_

_(Lay) Gotta leave right away_  
_Counting cracks along the pavement_  
_To see you face to face_  
_Thinking about the conversation_  
_(Kai) I know I'm not one to chase_  
_I've never wanted nothing more_  
_But as I walk up to your door_

Mata Kai tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo. Baginya, ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyalurkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Perasaannya yang baru saja hancur berkeping-keping. Hatinya yang baru saja remuk redam. Kyungsoo yang tidak nyaman, memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun dan mengajaknya berbicara. Sial bagi Kyungsoo, Sehun adalah salah satu penggemar dadakan Kai karena ia sangat memuji Kai daritadi, jadi ia tak akan mau melewatkan penampilan Kai sedetik pun.

_(Kai + Suho) I'm standing in the dark  
(Kai) He's dancing on the table  
I'm looking through the glass  
He's someone else's angel  
It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back  
But I'm wanting you back, boy  
(Kai + Lay) And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh  
Dark, dark_

_(Kai) All I want to do is hide_  
_But I can't stop myself from staring_  
_Wishing his hands were mine_  
_I can't stop myself from caring_  
_And as he turns down the lights_  
_I'm feeling paralysed_  
_And as he looks into his eyes_  
_Yeah, alright_

_(Kai + Lay) I'm standing in the dark_  
_(Kai) He's dancing on the table_  
_I'm looking through the glass_  
_He's someone else's angel_  
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_  
_But I'm wanting you back, boy_  
_(Kai + Suho) And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_  
_(All) Dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark, (Kai) ohh, oohh_

Kai sudah merasa mulai tidak kuat menyanyikan lagu ini. Terlihat bagaimana suaranya mulai bergetar dan dia sudah mulai menoleh pada Lay untuk sekedar memberinya kode bahwa ia akan segera menangis setelah ini. Dan benar saja, dia mulai menitikkan air matanya yang tentu saja berpengaruh pada suaranya yang mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis.

_(Kai + Lay) I'm standing in the dark  
(Suho + Chanyeol) I'm standing in the dark_

_(Kai) I'm standing in the dark_  
_He's dancing on the table_  
_I'm looking through the glass_  
_He's someone else's angel_  
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_  
_But I'm wanting you back, boy_  
_(Kai) And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_  
_(All) Dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark_  
_(Suho) He's someone else's angel_  
_(Kai) He's someone else's angel_

Selesai. Lagu ini sudah selesai dengan sempurna walau ia harus benar-benar menangis saat menuju titik puncak dari lagunya tadi. Baginya tidak masalah karena nyatanya tepuk tangan riuh justru hadir sebagai penghargaan atas lagunya tadi.

"_Amazing performance_, Kai-_ssi_. Ah, aku Oh Sehun, aku atasan ayahmu tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu karena bagiku paman Kyuhyun sudah seperti pamanku sendiri. Oh ya, ini kenalkan, calon 'istri'ku, Do Kyungsoo. Dia cantik bukan, Kai _-ssi_?" tegur Sehun sambil membawa Kyungsoo mendekat pada Kai.

Kai kaget tapi berusaha tetap tenang. Di belakangnya, para _hyung_nya sudah menanti dengan was-was tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Senang mengenal anda tuan Oh. Saya Kim Jongin, putra bungsu Kim Kyuhyun. Oh, ya dia sangat cantik dan sangat manis. Anda tidak salah memilih pendamping, tuan Oh. Kalian... terlihat sangat... ehem sangat cocok. Salam Kyungsoo _-ssi_, saya Kim Jongin"

Dan hati Kai kembali hancur saat dengan lancang bibirnya mengatakan bahwa dua orang di depannya ini terlihat sangat cocok. _Pendusta kau bibir bodoh!_, batin Kai. Tangan Kai terulur untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan Sehun dan kemudian Kyungsoo. Kai tahu, _namja_ mungil di depannya ini juga sama kagetnya dengannya, tapi entah kenapa, Kai merasa bahwa Kyungsoo_nya_ ini sudah sangat pintar mengolah perasaannya sehingga sangat cepat menemukan penggantinya yakni Oh Sehun.

"S-salam J-Jongin_-ssi_. D-do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

Senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibir Kai saat tangannya berhasil Kyungsoo rengkuh walau hanya beberapa detik. Tapi tadi, sebisa mungkin Kai menyalurkan kerinduannya yang tertahan pada Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Baiklah, saya rasa saya haru pamit dulu mungkin membantu ayah saya disana. Permisi tuan Oh, tuan... Kyungsoo,"

Dan Kai dengan sukses melempar senyum getirnya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang membalasnya dengan anggukan serta ucapan terimakasih. Begitu berbalik badan, Kai sudah menemukan _hyungdeul_nya yang jelas sudah siap menguatkannya lagi kali ini. Ya, Kai hancur lagi untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Dan penyebabnya masih sama, mataharinya yang hilang yang kini jadi malaikat orang lain, Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

_When she was mine  
Everything was easy  
Everything was simple  
Never felt so good  
When she was mine  
I wanted to remember  
Never missed a second  
Now I wish I could forget_

_Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah_  
_When she was mine, mine, yeah_  
_When she was mine_

_Wonder if she's out there_  
_Wonder where she goes, she goes_  
_Wonder what she's doing_  
_Will I ever know, yeah_

* * *

Acara pertunangan itu akhirnya selesai. Diakhiri dengan sedikit pertunjukan kembang api kecil yang tentu saja itu juga permintaan Oh Sehun. Setelah selesai berterimakasih kepada seluruh panitia, Oh Sehun dan kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang.

"Selesai juga. Kau hebat Kai. Aku benar-benar salut padamu. Kau terlihat sangat kuat tadi. Dan aku bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo. Dia juga gugup Kai," ujar Lay sambil sesekali menyomot cemilan di tangan kekasihnya, Suho.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya melihatku sebelum akhirnya dia tidak bisa melihatku setelah dia menikah. Sakitnya luar biasa _hyung_ tadi. Bahkan tangannya masih sama lembutnya seperti waktu pertama kali aku menyentuhnya." Balas Kai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Taemin.

"Tapi kau menguasai emosimu dengan baik tadi, dan _hyung_ senang kau tadi tidak lepas kontrol," tambah Taemin yang kini sedang mengelus surai Kai dengan sayang.

"Ya setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengira-ira apa saja kegiatannya lalu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melupakan bahwa dia pernah menjadi sumber kehidupanku."

"Adikku memang jagoan. Nah sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita tidur satu kamar? Aku merindukan masa kecil kita yang tidur berjejer seperti ikan. Ayo kerumahku, kebetulan _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang pergi, kita bisa tidur di ruang tamu!" usul Chanyeol sambil ikut-ikutan makan cemilan di tangan Suho.

"Ide bagus! Ohya Kai, apa setelah ini kau ada niat untuk mencari pengganti Kyungsoo?"

Kai menoleh pada Suho sejenak lalu menjawabnya, "_Molla hyung_. Mungkin saja begitu, kenapa? Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau rekomendasikan untukku?" tanya Kai sambil menerima suapan dari Taemin.

"Hmm., ya ya. Aku punya! Sepupuku, Kai. Kurasa jika masalah tampang, dia tidak kalah cantik dan manis dari kekasihku dan juga Kyungsoo itu. Masalah sifat... aku sudah jarang bertemu sih walau dulu memang sempat dekat. Tapi seingatku, dia itu baik dan ramah. Dia juga pintar, Kai. Tapi jika ingin bertemu, nanti saja ya, tunggu dia pulang dari China. Soalnya, dia kuliah disana. Mungkin dia akan pulang bulan depan saat liburan," jelas Suho pada Kai.

"Baiklah _hyung_. Aku akan menunggunya pulang, ku harap dia benar-benar bisa membuatku hidup lagi, hehe. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya dan apa dia seumuran denganmu?"

Suho susah payah menelan cemilannya dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai karena tiba-tiba dia merasa makanannya terlalu susah ditelan. Setelah minum air putih pemberian kekasihnya, Suho menjawab Kai.

"Namanya Xi Luhan, dan ya, dia seumuran denganku, jadi dia _hyung_mu. Aku harap juga begitu, Kai. Semoga dia bisa membuatmu jauh lebih hidup saat bersamanya ketimbang sata kau bersama Kyungsoo dulu,"

_Ya, lebih baik aku mulai mencoba untuk melupakan Kyungsoo. Walau aku tahu ini akan sia-sia karena aku sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada harus menyusahkan hyungdeul dan appa hanya karena aku yang masih mati sejak berpisah dengan Kyungsoo._

* * *

_Everything was easy  
Everything was simple  
Never felt so good  
When she was mine  
I wanted to remember  
Never missed a second  
Now I wish I could forget_

_Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah_  
_When she was mine, mine, yeah_

_I'm down on my knees_  
_Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her, yeah_  
_I tried to forget_  
_But I need her, but I need her, but I need her_

_I'm down on my knees_  
_Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her_  
_I tried to forget_  
_But I need her, but I need her, but I need her._

_When she was mine._

* * *

Holazooooo chingu!

Abi kembali dengan ff berikutnya yang nggak kalah gaje.

kalo nanya kenapa belakangan sering banget update atau post chap baru, jawabannya karena memang lagi sneggang dan nggak ada kerjaan jadi ya nulis aja heheheh.

seperti biasa, ff ini hasil rekomen lagu dari Eclaire Oh yakni Lawson - Standing In the Dark.

semoga feelnya dapet karena jujur aja, agak susah dan nylekit bikin Kai pisah sama Kyungie hyung. tapi demi beberapa readers yang minta pairing KaiLu, ff ini Abi buat. semoga memuaskan hasilnya dan...

REVIEW JUSEYO! :D


	2. Dream comes true

**The Third Sun chapter 2**

* * *

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin - Kai

Kim Junmyeon - Suho

Kim Taemin

Zhang Yixing - Lay

Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol

Shim Changmin

Byun Baekhyun

Byun Taeyeon

Kangin

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

* * *

Cerita sederhana tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dari hidupnya. Akankah ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kembali 'hidup'?

* * *

Sebulan sudah resmi berlalu sejak acara pertunangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dilaksanakan di Jeju. Kabar Kai masih sama saja, tapi dia sedikit lebih baik karena _hyungdeul_nya tidak membiarkannya duduk sendirian. _Appa_nya juga lebih sering berkunjung ke Jeju ketimbang sebelumnya. Bagi Kai, ini saja sudah lumayan lebih baik daripada dulu. Dia bahagia banyak yang menyayanginya, tapi hatinya tetap saja masih hampa.

"_Hyung_, aku mau jalan-jalan ya ke Seoul. Aku bosan di Jeju." Tukas Kai sembari menyantap sarapannya.

Taemin, Suho, Chanyeol dan Lay bersamaan mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan ucapan tiba-tiba dari _maknae _mereka ini.

"Kau yakin? Nanti bagaimana jika bertemu Kyungsoo? Nanti mati lagi," goda Chanyeol.

"Hhh, _hyung_ ini menggodaku terus. Ya kuharap sih tidak bertemu dia atau mereka berdua. Aku sedang rindu Seoul." Jawab Kai seadanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berangkat bersamaku, Kai. Sepupuku akan datang besok, tapi aku tak tahu jam berapa, jadi aku akan jaga-jaga saja di Seoul sekarang. Kau mau?" tanya Suho sambil meminum kopi buatan Lay.

"Whaaa, _jinjjayo?_ Tentu! Aku akan bersiap _hyung_! Aku harus terlihat tampan di depan sepupumu. Siapa tahu dia benar-benar lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo. Hehehe, tunggu aku di depan!" Dan Kai pun dengan cepat berlari pulang ke rumahnya untuk bersiap. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan buatan Lay dirumahnya yang berjarak sekitar 3 rumah dari rumah Kai dan Taemin.

"Kelihatannya dia mulai sedikit hidup ya? Syukurlah, aku jadi sedikit tenang." Ucap Lay.

"Ya begitulah. Aku juga jadi lebih tenang sekarang Lay. Ya, Suho! Bagaimana kalau kau naik mobil _appa_ saja? Kan daripada kau naik bis dan mobilnya menganggur?" tawar Taemin pada Suho sambil membereskan piring milik Kai.

"Ah! Ide bagus Taemin! Aku sebenarnya juga berniat meminjam mobil paman Kyuhyun sih kemarin, tapi lupa. Hehe, jadi aku boleh membawanya nanti?"

"Suho _hyung_, aku titip makanan enak dari Seoul ya? Jika ada bawakan aku _namja_ cantik satu lagi. Jangan hanya untuk Kai saja. Aku bosan menjomblo, _hyung_." Tukas Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir sarapan ketiganya pagi ini. Ya, Chanyeol sudah tambah 3x pagi ini. Alasannya ia sangat lapar, dan masakan Lay terlalu lezat untuk dilewatkan.

"Kau ini. Sudah makan sebanyak itu masih minta dibawakan oleh-oleh? Aku ini hanya ke Seoul, Chan. Bukan ke London. Hish, kau ini."

"Yaahh, ayolah _hyung_. Itu untuk cemilan. Lagipula, jika kalian menginap di rumahku lagi atau kita mengadakan nonton film di ruang tamuku, kan kita pasti butuh makanan enak-enak. Aku bosan dengan makanan di Jeju, _hyung_." Rengek Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Haih, _ne ne_. Nanti kubawakan sesuatu, tidak banyak. Aku belum gajian dan aku juga harus menabung." Jawab Suho cepat sambil sedikit berlari menuruni tangga di rumah kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_! Hati-hati!" teriak Lay sambil melambaikan tangannya lucu.

"_Ne chagiya_." Balas Suho sambil kembali berlari tapi kali ini berlari menuju Lay.

**CHU~**

"_My morning kiss and saranghae_. _Annyeong_, _chagiya_!" bisik Suho yang kemudian mengusak surai kekasihnya itu lalu kembali berlari menuju rumah Kai meninggalkan Lay yang merona sempurna untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan tentu saja mobil Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Kenapa kau kemari _hyung_?" tanya Kai yang baru saja selesai membereskan rumah dan berganti baju.

"Hah hah... lelah juga berlari kemari. Ah, aku mau mengambil kunci mobil paman Kyuhyun. Taemin meminta kita berangkat naik mobil saja, jadi ya dia meminjamkan mobil _appa_mu padaku. Mana kuncinya?" jelas Suho sambil duduk di salah satu anak tangga di rumah Kai.

"Ah, baiklah, _chakkaman_."

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

**CKLEK**

**BLAM**

"Huh?! Ya Tuhan Kai. Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku? Hampir saja _handphone_ku jatuh karena kau mengagetkanku!" seru Suho panik.

"Hehe, _mianhae hyungie_. Tadi aku terburu-buru. Ini kunci mobil _appa_. Ayo ke garasiiiiii, _palliwaaa_. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berada di Seoul!" rengek Kai pada Suho sambil menarik-narik lengan Suho meminta Suho segera bangun.

"Hah hah hah... _Hyung_, apa masih ada satu tempat lagi? Aku juga ingin ikut kalian ke Seoul! Jadi nanti kau tak usah membelikanku apa-apa _hyung_" ujar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelah Kai.

"Hhh, baiklah baiklah. _Jja_, ke garasi!"

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai. Hey kalian berdua! Ayo bangun! Aish! Kai, mana apartemenmu? Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Aku mengantuk!"

"Hoaaahem... Sini, biar aku yang menyetir ke apartemenku daripada aku menjelaskan rute jalan padamu. Membuang waktu, _hyung_." Ujar Kai sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar sebentar merenggangkan badan dan menghirup udara Seoul yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. "Ayo cepat pindah, _hyung_. Aku juga mengantuk..."

Akhirnya Suho pun pindah tempat duduk di sebelah Kai yang sekarang duduk di kursi pengemudi. "_Hyung_ bangun. Ya Tuhan, kau ini dari kita berangkat sampai kita sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di Seoul masih saja tidur. Dasar beruang raksasa, tukang hibernasi!"

**TUK!**

"Ya!"

"Sama saja denganmu kan? Susah sekali kalau dibangunkan jika sudah tidur. Untung tadi aku berhasil membangunkanmu," ujar Suho sambil memasang _seatbelt_nya.

"Tadi aku tidak tidur _hyung_. Aku menghapal jalan. Jika aku tidak bangun, kau akan kesulitan pulang nanti. Aku tahu kau tidak pandai mengingat jalan _hyung_, karena daritadi saja kau berhenti berkali-kali untuk bertanya arah." Balas Kai santai sambil mulai memacu kendaraan _appa_nya menuju apartemennya yang terletak 3 blok dari tempatnya berhenti saat ini.

"Dasar! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau bangun? Kan aku jadi tidak susah payah turun mobil berkali-kali, dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar memang kau ini Kai."

"Hehe, kalau yang itu aku memang membiarkanmu _hyung_. Aku malas disuruh turun mobil hanya untuk bertanya arah. Jika beruang raksasa itu tidak tidur sambil memeluk tas besarnya, kita akan dengan mudah menggunakan _GPS _yang dia punya di _i-pad_nya." Tukas Kai.

"JADI CHANYEOL BAWA _I-PAD_? _Aigoo_, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan mengirim kalian untuk jadi tetangga dan sekaligus _dongsaeng_ku."

"Hehe, sudahlah _hyung_. Aku minta maaf jika begitu. Lain kali aku tidak akan begitu lagi, janji. Nah itu dia apartemenku."

**TIN TIN**

"Selamat malam paman!"

"Ah, Kai! Akhirnya kau kembali, lama sekali kau tidak pulang ke apartemen ini. Betah di rumah ya? Kau membawa teman?"

"Ya begitulah paman Kangin. Aku sedang dalam masa-masa buruk belakangan jadi aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Seoul sementara. _Ne_, ini teman-temanku dari Jeju. Baiklah, kami masuk dulu, ngantuk paman. _Jaljayo_ paman Kangin!"

"_Ne_, Kai. _Jaljayo_!"

**CKLEK**

"_Jja hyung_, kita sudah sampai. Ya! Beruang tidur! Bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Kai tepat disamping Chanyeol yang membuat _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu bangun dengan kaget dan dengan sukses kepalanya menghantam atap mobil.

"AW! Ah, _appoyo_. Hah! Jadi kita sudah sampai?! Whaaa~ Cepat sekali! Kau pasti ngebut ya... eh? Yang menyetir tadi bukannya Suho _hyung_ ya? Kenapa jadi kau yang keluar dari kursi pengemudi, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil membereskan tasnya dan juga tas Kai serta tas Suho yang ada di jok belakang.

"Itu karena kau tidur macam beruang sedang hibernasi _hyung_. Ini sudah sampai sejak 15 menit tadi. Dan apa kau bilang? Cepat? 12 jam di perjalanan kau bilang cepat? Bercanda kau _hyung_." Ejek Kai sambil berlari ke arah lift yang diikuti Suho dan tentu saja Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya dengan kunci yang tadi diberikan Kai padanya.

"WHA?! 12 jam? Yah! Berarti aku melewatkan banyak pemandangan dong?! Aish, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku, sih?!" erang Chanyeol yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kepalanya oleh Suho.

"Jika kau tidak tidur seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi, maka kau tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan yang ada. Kau menyalahkan kami karena tidak membangunkanmu? Harusnya kau salahkan dirimu sendiri karena kau itu susah bangun, beruang tidur!" seru Suho sambil melangkah keluar mengikuti Kai menuju apartemennya.

"Maaf jika apartemenku tidak besar. _Appa_ membelikanku yang kecil karena beliau fikir aku tidak akan bawa banyak teman, tapi aku rasa, 3 orang tidur di kamarku cukup. Biarkan beruang ini tidur di kasur atas, kita tidur di bawah _hyung_. Aku ada kasur lipat," ucap Kai sambil membuka apartemennya yang sudah berbulan-bulan ia tinggalkan.

Bau khas ruangan lembab yang sudah lama ditinggalkan menyapa hidung ketiganya.

"Chan, buka jendela!"

"_Hyung_, jangan tutup pintu!"

"Kai, ini tangkap! Taruh di kamarmu!"

Dan begitulah reaksi ketiganya begitu melihat apartemen Kai yang sudah hampir sama seperti gudang karena ditinggal beberapa bulan tak terurus. Setelah 30 menit membereskan kekacauan apartemen ini dan udara di apartemen ini sudah mulai membaik, mereka bertiga akhirnya beristirahat.

"Haaaah, selesai juga akhirnya! Untung masa 'mati'mu tidak membuatmu sembarangan menaruh barang, Kai. Jika iya, maka ku rasa kita harus menyewa 5 _maid_ untuk membersihkan apartemen ini dengan cepat." Seru Suho sambil menyenderkan punggung dan pantatnya di sofa empuk yang baru 15 menit lalu bersih dari debu.

"Idem, _hyung_. Aku jadi lapaaar sekali sekarang. Kai, apa tidak ada yang bisa kita makan sekarang?"tanya Chanyeol sambil melongo ke arah Kai yang ada di kamarnya sedang membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Hehe, tidak ada _hyung_. Kalau begitu kalian mandi saja dulu, setelah aku selesai membereskan ini dan mandi juga kita akan keluar cari makan malam. Sekalian menikmati Seoul di malam hari, kan?"

"Ide bagus. _Hyung_, aku mandi pertama. Aku janji hanya akan memakan waktu 20 menit. Jika lebih kau boleh menghukumku," tukas Chanyeol sambil mengambil peralatan mandinya lalu ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Haha, catat omongannya _hyung_. Lumayan jika dia terlambat, bisa kita suruh membayar makanan kita." Usul Kai pada Suho yang langsung diacungi jempol olehnya.

"Setuju. Sekarang aku akan istirahat sebentar, bangunkan aku jika dia sudah selesai. Ah, sekarang jam 9 tepat, Kai-_ya_. Sebelum jam 9.20, beruang tidur itu harus sudah selesai." Balas Suho sambil kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa untuk sekedar istirahat sejenak selama Chanyeol mandi.

Sesuai dugaan, Chanyeol melebihi janjinya untuk mandi 20 menit.

"_Hyung_! Sudah setengah jam! Kau harus traktir kami makan!" teriak Kai sambil mengetok pintu kamar mandinya.

"Ish, sial. Lebih 10 menit! Hhh, baiklah nanti kutraktir. Jangan mahal-mahal tapi!" balas Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekati _hyung_nya yang masih tertidur di sofa.

"_Hyung_, bangun. Mau mandi tidak?"

"..."

"_Hyung_, ayo bangun. Aku sudah laparrrr,"

"Eungh... Hm? Ah, kau sudah hooaaaahem selesai mandi? Terlambat tidak?" tanya Suho.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "10 menit! Hahh, padahal kukira aku sudah secepat mungkin mandinya." Desah Chanyeol sedih.

"Sekarang mana _maknae_? Mandi? Kai! Kau mandi?" teriak Suho.

"_Ne_ _hyung_! Tapi aku sudah selesai. Hah, kau mandilah _hyung_ akan kusiapkan mobilnya. Jangan lupa jika kalian turun, kunci pintu. Passwordnya 1124. Aku ganti baju dulu,"

"Lalu aku?"tanya Chanyeol sok polos.

"Kau? Hmmm, tunggu saja disitu _hyung_ atau kau boleh mainkan gitarku untuk bersenang-senang."

"_Jinjjayo?_ Dimana gitarmu? Ah itu dia!" seru Chanyeol kegirangan sambil berlari kecil mengambil gitar Kai yang ada di ujung ruang tamu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah asik memetik gitar dan memainkan satu lagu, Kai sudah selesai ganti baju dan Suho juga sudah selesai mandi plus ganti baju.

"Ah, ternyata kita selesai bersamaan. Yasudah, _jja_ turun. Kau bawa saja gitarnya _hyung_. Nanti kau bisa bermain gitar di mobil selama perjalanan, atau kita bisa buat duet. Aku ada gitar satu lagi, hadiah dari _appa_. Ah ini dia, aku menyimpannya di kamar karena jarang kugunakan. _Jja_!"

Dan menit berikutnya mereka sudah berlarian menuju mobil. Suho di kursi kemudi, Kai di kursi samping pengemudi sambil memainkan gitar pemberian Kyuhyun. Dan Chanyeol ada di belakang sambil bermain gitar Kai juga. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di kawasan Dongdaemun. Disana sambil membawa gitar di belakang mereka, Kai dan Chanyeol ada di barisan terdepan untuk mencari makanan, dan Suho ada di belakang hanya mengikuti dua _dongsaeng_nya ini.

"AH! Itu dia! Kita makan disana saja! Lihat, itu ada banyak menu _hyung_! Murah lagi! Kau bisa mentraktir kami sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa khawatir uangmu cepat habis, _hyung_. _Jja_, sembari menunggu nanti kita bisa bermain gitar. Siapa tahu kita bisa menghibur pengunjung kedai dan membuat kedai jadi ramai lalu kita diberi gratisan?" ujar Kai sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sudah berbinar matanya karena merasa ide Kai sangat brilian.

"Jenius! _Jja_! Ayo _hyung_!" jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Suho untuk segera berlari kecil ke kedai di depan mereka itu.

"_Annyeong ahjumma_, aku pesan _ddeokbokki_, _hyung _kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kai.

"Samakan saja. _Ddeokbokki _3 ya _ahjumma_, ohya _ahjumma_, sambil menunggu, apa kami boleh bermain gitar di depan situ? Siapa tahu kedai _ahjumma_ jadi tambah ramai," tanya Chanyeol langsung tanpa babibu pada sang pemilik kedai _ddeokbokki_ itu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja anak muda. Apa membutuhkan penyanyi? Anakku bisa membantu, dia sangat senang menyanyi apalagi saat dia membantuku memasak. Suaranya merdu sekali, kau mau kan Baekki?" tanya sang pemilik kedai. Dan tak lama kemudian suara rengekan anaknya itu muncul.

"_Eomma_! Jangan membuatku malu begitu, kan mereka orang baru. Aku malu _eomma_," lirih _namja_ yang dipanggil Baekki itu.

"Ah, ide bagus _ahjumma_. Kami bisa duetkan dia dengan _hyung_ kami, ini dia. Namanya Suho, dia juga jago menyanyi! Suaranya merdu juga _ahjumma_," celoteh Chanyeol lagi. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tuh, sudah sana ke depan saja. Hitung-hitung kau istirahat dan berkenalan dengan teman barumu. Nah anak muda, ini anakku. Sana perkenalkan dirimu,"

"_A-annyeong, _Byun Baekhyun _imnida_,"

Chanyeol tak berkedip saat dia melihat sosok Baekhyun sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan mereka bertiga. _Ya Tuhan, cantik sekali_..., batin Chanyeol.

"A-ah, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Ini Kim Joonmyeon, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Suho _hyung_, dan ini Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Dia _maknae_ kami,"

"Halo _hyung_, salam kenal. _Jja_, kita mulai saja. Kita nyanyi apa ya tapi?" tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu yang kita nyanyikan tadi di mobil? Akustik _kiss me_? Kau ikuti kami saja nanti Baekhyun, aku tahu kau pasti bisa menyesuaikan dengan cepat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memposisikan dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Suho dan Kai.

"Kami akan beri kode kau untuk bernyanyi, _hyung_" ujar Kai.

"_Hana, dul, set,_"

_(Suho) Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
(Kai) Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and you will wear that dress_

_(Suho) So, (Kai+Suho) kiss me (Suho) beneath the milky twilight_  
_(Suho + Chanyeol) Lead me (Suho) out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_(Kai + Chanyeol) Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_(Kai) So kiss me ooh ohh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

Walau asyik memetik gitar, tapi Kai tetap bisa memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk memberi tahunya bahwa ini gilirannya menyanyi. Dan seolah mengerti, Baekhyun pun mulai bernyanyi.

_(Baekhyun) Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_So, (Baekhyun+Chanyeol) kiss me (Baekhyun) beneath the milky twilight  
(Baekhyun + Kai) Lead me (Baekhyun) out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
(Baekhyun + Suho) Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

Semakin lama, semakin banyak pengunjung yang berhenti hanya untuk melihat konser kecil empat _namja_ ini. Tak jarang ada yang meletakkan selembar won atau beberapa receh di depan mereka walaupun mereka tidak menaruh tempat untuk tempat uang.

_(Baekhyun+Chanyeol) So, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

_(Baekhyun) So, (Baekhyun+Kai) kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
(Baekhyun + Suho) Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
(Baekhyun+Chanyeol) Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
(Baekhyun+Suho) So kiss me  
(Baekhyun+Chanyeol) So kiss me  
(Baekhyun+Kai) So kiss me_

**PROK PROK PROK PROK**

Tepuk tangan riuh menyelimuti mereka. Rasa bangga menyeruak di hati masing-masing karena berhasil menghibur banyak pengunjung dan tak mereka sangka, mereka mendapat upah! Setelahnya, mereka berempat membungkuk bersama dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada penonton dadakan mereka yang telah melihat dan memberi upah pada mereka.

"Hei, apa kau menerima _request_ lagu?" tanya salah seorang pengunjung kedai yang sedari tadi menikmati makanannya plus hiburan dari mereka berempat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi karena kami baru sampai di Seoul tadi malam dan kami sangat lapar, maka kami akan makan dulu sebelum meneruskan bernyanyi lagi. Apa kau mau _request_ lagu?" tanya Chanyeol balik pada sang pengunjung sambil mengambil upah mereka yang sedikit berantakan di depan mereka itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian makanlah sepuasnya. Aku yang akan bayar! Namaku Shim Changmin. Aku pemilik salah satu label rekaman yang cukup terkenal disini. Aku ingin mengundang kalian untuk datang ke studioku besok, apa bisa?"

Serempak keempat _namja_ tadi menoleh pada Changmin dengan ekspresi kaget setengah hidup.

"SHIM CHANGMIN? PEMILIK MAX ENT. YANG MENAUNGI BEBERAPA MUSISI KOREA ITU?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ha? Haha, kenapa kalian terkejut begitu? Ya, tapi benar. Itu aku, bagaimana apa kalian berminat?"

Kemudian tanpa menjawab, mereka berempat langsung memilih berkumpul melingkar dan berdiskusi.

"Bagaimana ini _hyung_? Ini bisa jadi kesempatan besar untuk kita! Jeju pasti bangga, dan paman Kyuhyun juga ikut bangga anaknya bisa masuk label internasional!" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku sih oke, kau bagaimana Kai? Baekhyun? Kau mau kan? Chanyeol pasti sedih jika kau menolak," tanya Suho pada Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang sudah resmi tersenyum simpul itu.

"A-aku mau tanya _eomma_ dulu nanti,"

"Aku siap! Ini memang impianku dari dulu. Dan ya, kurasa keputusanku untuk cuti kuliah berhadiah ini. Ditawari untuk datang ke MAX ENT.! Wohoo!" balas Kai lirih.

Selesai berunding, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan melihat _eomma_nya. Belum sempat bertanya, _eomma_nya sudah menjawabnya. "Ikutlah, _eomma_ tahu kau sangat menyukai seni vokal. Dan ini kesempatan untukmu. Siapa tahu kedai ini bisa sangat ramai saat pengunjungnya tahu jika anakku ini artis terkenal?"

"Ah, _ahjumma_, kau juga bisa berjualan di dekat MAX ENT. Makananmu ini benar-benar kelezatan surga! Nanti akan kutulis disini bahwa kedai ini kurekomendasikan. Telah direkomendasikan oleh Shim Changmin pemilik MAX ENT. Agar banyak yang tahu bahwa mereka tak perlu mati untuk merasakan surga, cukup makan masakanmu saja, _ahjumma_." Tukas Changmin sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Ahh, benarkah itu anak muda? Haha, ini biasa saja. Aku hanya memasak dengan cinta, mungkin itu yang membuat masakanku jadi lezat. Ah kita belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Taeyeon, Byun Taeyeon. Ini anakku Byun Baekhyun dan itu teman-temannya" balas sang pemilik kedai alias Byun Taeyeon itu.

"Kim Jongin _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Kai, err... _ahjussi_"

"Haha, cukup panggil aku _hyung_. Umurku masih 25 tahun."

"_Annyeong, hyung_. Park Chanyeol _imnida_,"

"Ah, Kim Joonmyeon _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho _hyung_. Aku 26 tahun, Kai 22 tahun, dan Chanyeol 23 tahun. Kau, umurmu berapa Baek?" tanya Suho lembut.

"A-aku... aku 23 tahun juga sama seperti Chanyeol-_ssi_"

"Tidak perlu formal begitu memanggilku, Baekki. Cukup panggil Chanyeol saja, baiklah. Kami sudah memutuskan, besok kami akan datang ke studiomu _hyung_. Jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Bagus! Aku tunggu kalian di studioku jam 10 pagi. Ini alamatnya, dan _ahjumma_, ini untuk membayar pesananku tadi dan pesanan mereka nanti, jika ada kembalian ambil saja. Jika kurang, kau bisa mengambil kekurangannya di kantorku besok. Tinggal berikan saja padaku notanya, aku harus pergi, masih ada urusan kecil. Aku permisi, sampai bertemu besok, Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Taeyeon _ahjumma_. _Annyeong_," pamit Changmin sambil berlalu dan bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kedai.

"Super sekali malam ini, makan malam gratis, dapat upah, dapat undangan untuk datang ke studio milik Changmin _hyung_ dari Changmin _hyung _sendiri! _Daebak_!" seru Chanyeol sambil mulai menyuapkan pesanannya yang masih hangat itu karena memang Taeyeon membuatkan pesanan mereka belakangan, agar tetap enak dimakan.

**GLEK**

"Benar _hyung_. Aku juga tidak menyangka Changmin _hyung_ suka jalan-jalan disini. Baekhyun _hyung_, besok kami harus menjemputmu dimana?" tanya Kai sambil kembali melahap _ddeokbokki_nya.

"Aku berangkat bersama _eomma_ saja. Kan _eomma_ juga diundang berjualan di dekat MAX ENT.?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil kembali membantu _eomma_nya memasak dan mengantar pesanan.

"Ah, baiklah. _Ahjumma_, aku pesan _ddeokbokki _lagi! Haaa enak sekaliiii!" jawab Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sebagai bukti bahwa makanan ini benar-benar lezat!

"Ya! Kau ini memalukan sekali _maknae_! Sudah, Yeol, jangan sedih begitu. Besok kan kita masih bertemu Baekhyun. Ah, aku pesan _bbimbap_ ya _ahjumma_. Hehe,"

"A-aku tidak sedih _hyung_! Ah, aku juga mau tambah! _Kimbap_ 2! Hehe, aku lapar sekali _ahjumma_. Boleh ya?" rengek Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja boleh anak muda. Uang dari Changmin ini lebih dari cukup untuk membayar pesanan kalian, bahkan jika kalian tambah 10 kali pun, uang ini tetap ada kembali. Baek, kau yang membuatkan pesanan mereka ya. Biar _eomma_ membuat pesanan pelanggan lain,"

Sedetik setelahnya tiba-tiba Kai menoleh pada Suho yang duduk disampingnya. "_Hyung_ sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun _hyung_ ya?" bisik Kai sangat lirih pada Suho.

Suho hanya mengangguk dan berkata lirih, "Kita harus membuat mereka bersatu," Disambut anggukan mantap dari Kai, dua orang itu hanya melakukan tos kecil lalu melanjutkan melahap _ddeokbokki _mereka yang tinggal sedikit. Chanyeol? Sedang tersenyum kecil sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang memasak pesanannya, ah dan pesanan Kai juga Suho sebenarnya. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambil, Park Chanyeol baru saja jatuh cinta. Dan itu karena Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

"Huh? Jam berapa ini? HUWAA! Ya! _Hyung_ bangun! KAI BANGUUUUUUN! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH 10 DAN KITA BARU BANGUUUUN! AYO CEPAT BANGUUUN MANDII!" teriak Chanyeol tidak jelas sambil langsung ambil pakaian dan ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Huh? Jam setengah- _MWO?_ MATI KITA! _HYUNG _BANGUN! Kau cepat berkemas! Aku akan siapkan mobil dan mandi di toilet bawah! Chanyeol _hyung_! 10 menit kau harus sudah selesai!"

"Apa sih Kai? Memangnya ini jam berapa? Eungh, kau mengganggu mimpiku saja!"

"_Hyung_, ini sudah setengah 10 pagi dan kita harus ke studio MAX ENT. JAM 10! _Palliwaaaa!_"

"ASTAGA! _Ne, ne_ aku bangun. Kau mau mandi di toilet bawah? Lalu Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah selesai! Wha! Tepat 7 menit! Rekor! Ya, Kai kau mandi disini saja. Mobil biar aku yang siapkan. Gitar ada di mobil kan?"

Kai mengangguk sambil melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi. "_Hyung_, kau menyiapkan barang-barang kita saja. Tapi apa ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya tidak bawa apa-apa, bodoh. Kita kan kesini bukan untuk wawancara dengan Changmin. Sudah kau turun saja, aku akan membereskan kamar. Ini kuncinya, kau tunggu di lobi, masih ada 20 menit sebelum jam 10. _Palliwa!_" titah Suho yang langsung diangguki Chanyeol.

"Salah sekali kami pulang pagi saat sedang benar-benar lelah. Ckck,"

"_Hyung_, aku sudah selesai! Kemeja saja kan? Aku pakai yang pendek ya?" tanya Kai sambil memilih-milih baju.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting tetap sopan!"

Dan Kai pun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan pencarian bajunya. Chanyeol? Dia sudah dengan tampan bertengger di belakang kemudi mobil Kyuhyun. Sesekali dia bernyanyi ringan mengikuti alunan musik yang ia putar di mobil. 10 menit kemudian, terlihat _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya sudah keluar dari lift. Segera ia menyalakan mobil dan menunggu mereka masuk lalu tancap gas menuju alamat MAX ENT.

* * *

"Wah, akhirnya kalian datang. Selamat datang di MAX ENT. Ayo mari ikut aku, Baekhyun sudah menunggu di studio." celetuk Changmin saat menyambut tamunya.

"Hai _hyung_!"sapa Kai pada Baekhyun. Di dalam studio, Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi terbaiknya duduk di tengah.

"Nah, kalian kuberi waktu 2 menit untuk diskusi mau bermain lagu apa. Bebas, sesuai kreativitas kalian. Buat aku terkesan. Jika aku terkesan, kalian akan langsung rekaman untuk cover beberapa lagu musisi terkenal sebelum kalian kubuatkan single. Bagaimana?"

Ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol melongo hari ini. Rekaman katanya? WAW!

"Baik _hyung_!"

"Nah, sekarang kita mau cover apa?"

"_Titanium_ saja! Chanyeol main cajon saja, biar Kai yang main gitar. Suho _hyung_ di piano tapi nyanyi juga. Aku nyanyi saja hehe, aku tidak terlalu pintar main alat musik." Seolah menurut, semuanya segera memposisikan diri untuk sekedar berlatih sebentar. Setelah oke, mereka memberi tanda pada Changmin.

"_Hyung_! Kami siap!"

"Oke, silahkan mulai!"

"_One, two... one two three go_!"

_(Kai) You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
(Suho) I'm talking loud not saying much  
(Baekhyun) I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up_

_(Kai) I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_(Chanyeol) Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_(Baekhyun) You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
(Suho) You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_(Baekhyun) Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_(Suho + Baekhyun) Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_(Suho) I'm talking loud not saying much_

_(Baekhyun) I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_(Suho) Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_(Kai) You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_(Suho) You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

_(Baekhyun) Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_(Baekhyun) I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
(Suho) Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

_(Chanyeol) You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
(Baekhyun) You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
(Kai) You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
(Suho) You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

Changmin sedikit terpesona pada suara merdua masing-masing personel di depannya ini. Bagaimana bisa suara mereka terdengar sangat harmonis? Pikirnya. "_Aku harus mengetes mereka satu persatu dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing!"_

"_Great!_ Sekarang, kalian satu persatu mainkan satu lagu yang kalian suka dengan alat musik yang kalian bisa mainkan. Baekhyun, kau bisa saxophone?" tanya Changmin.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sedikit bisa. Aku beberapa kali memainkannya bersama _eomma_. _Waeyo hyung_?"

"_You'll play saxophone_! Amber! Ambilkan saxophonenya dan berikan pada Baekhyun! _Now_, kita mulai dari Kai. Lagu apa yang kau suka Kai? Mainkan itu dengan gayamu dan dengan gitarmu. Bisa?"

Kai mengangguk dan mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan santai.

Mengcover lagu memang sudah hobi Kai. Dan terbukti bahwa lagu _Just the Way You Are _milik Bruno Mars ini bisa tercover baik olehnya. Petikan gitarnya tadi benar-benar menghipnotis telinga siapapun yang mendengar ini.

"_What a show! Now, _Suho!"

"Aku butuh Chanyeol bermain cajon, Changmin. Apa boleh?"

Changmin tertawa sejenak lalu mengangguk. Setelahnya, _show_ kedua di studio kecil itu dimulai. Jari-jari Suho menari indah menekan tuts hitam putih itu mengikuti nada asli dari lagu yang ia cover, _We Found Love_ milik Rihanna ini tercover dengan sangat indah.

Tepukan riuh mengakhiri _show_ kecil itu. Changmin benar-benar terpesona oleh permainan piano solo dari Suho. Dan Chanyeol sebagai pengiringnya pun bermain apik!

"_Great! _Chan, itu sudah kuhitung sebagai penampilanmu. Jadi, ini Baekhyun yang terakhir ya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai meniup saxophonenya dan memainkannya dengan indah. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun hanya mampu terus tersenyum sambil terkadang ikut bernyanyi atau sekedar memetik gitar Kai yang tadi hanya tergeletak santai di sampingnya. Tak hanya Chanyeol yang terlena dengan permainan saxophone dari Baekhyun, tapi Suho dan Kai pun juga. Mereka secara tak sadar ikut memainkan gitar dan piano mereka mengiringi lantunan saxophone Baekhyun. Changmin yang melihat dari balik kaca hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat mereka berempat. Ia sangat _amazed_ betapa mereka bisa sangat kompak dan menciptakan harmoni seindah ini. _Daebak!_

Setelah selesai, masing-masing dari mereka hanya bisa saling pandang lalu tiba-tiba semuanya saling berpelukan tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Mereka melampiaskan emosi senang mereka bersama-sama.

"Aku tak menyangka permainan saxophonemu bisa begitu indah, Baek. Gila!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengalungkan gitar Kai ke badannya.

"Apalagi aku _hyung_. Kau tadi kan bilang hanya sedikit bisa. Sebagus ini kau bilang sedikit? Ckck, kau ini _hyung_!"

"Kau hebat Baek! Sempurna!"

**CKLEK**

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

"Wha! _Handphoneku!_ Ah, _yeoboseyo_?"

_"Suho-ya! Aku sudah sampaaaai, hehehe. Kau sudah menjemputku kan? Dimana kau sekarang? Aku lapar Suho-ya!"_

_MATI AKU_. "A-ah, Luhan. A-aku sedang ada urusan sebentar. A-akan kusuruh temanku menjemputmu, _ne_? Kau tunggu disana, 15 menit-30menit dia akan tiba. Dia bertubuh tinggi, dan kulitnya agak sedikit lebih hitam dari orang Korea kebanyakan. Ah, dan dia pakai kemeja biru gelap. Dia sudah dalam perjalanan kesana, tunggulah! _Mianhae ne, pay_"

**KLIK**

"Kau. Jemput. Luhan. SEKARANG! Ini bawa _handphone_ku, dia akan menelfonku jika dia tak kunjung menemukanmu. _Palliwa_ Kai!"

"Ya! Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau _maknae_!" koor Chanyeol dan Suho. Setelahnya Kai hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berlari keluar menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya dan menuju _Incheon Airport_ untuk menjemput sepupu Suho, Xi Luhan.

"Lho? Kai kemana?" tanya Changmin pada Suho saat dia tak menemukan satu personelnya disana.

"Dia kusuruh menjemput saudaraku, Changmin. Sebenarnya kami ini dari Jeju ke Seoul untuk menjemputnya. Tapi ternyata kau mengajak kami kemari, ya ini bonus. Hehe, bagaimana penampilan kami? Apa jelek?"

Changmin mengangguk saja walau iya tak begitu paham. "Jelek? Apa kalian bercanda? Di tanganku sekarang bahkan sudah ada kontrak untuk kalian! Bagaimana? Kalian setuju kan? 3 tahun perjanjian, ini baru surat pernyataan belum resmi karena aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Tapi minggu depan, kalian harus ke Seoul lagi. Aku akan bicarakan dengan staffku yang lain, dan kita akan _taken contract_ untuk 3 tahun secara resmi. Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara dari ketiganya. Hanya ekspresi kaget yang benar-benar tidak dibuat-buat. "Be-benarkah? Yay! _HYUNG_ KITA JADI MUSISI! WAAA!" Dan teriakan Chanyeol menjadi awal persetujuan belum resmi antara mereka dan Changmin.

"Ah, tapi kami kurang satu personel. Lay. Dia gitaris, biasa mengiringi Kai jika bermain. Kai adalah _main vocal _dan _main guitarist_ di grup kami sebelum Baekhyun datang. Setelah ini, aku rasa Baekhyun yang akan jadi _main_ dan kami benar-benar pengiring." Ujar Suho tenang.

"Tidak masalah. Bawa dia kemari minggu depan, aku akan lihat bagaimana kemampuannya dan kita akan putuskan dia akan masuk atau tidak."jelas Changmin.

"_DEAL!"_

* * *

Whaaa maafkan Abi kalau alurnya nggak enak banget dibaca. kepala lagi gabisa diajak mikir. feelnya menyurut tiba-tiba T_T

ayo ayo yang baca jangan lupa review :D. nggak ada semangat nulis lagi nih nanti *author pundung*

buat yang penasaran sama coveran kiss me kayak apa, ini bisa lihat disini. easylistening banget, www . youtube watch?v=V1lnWkPR79Y

ilangin spasinya yaaa. kalo just the way you are: www . youtube watch?v=oEBZC7_bXmk

if you are not the one: www . youtube watch?v=Plfecal5TYY

we found love: www . youtube watch?v=6I3kgbBp6PY

titanium: www . youtube watch?v=QA_CNajQpJY

titanium versi piano + guitar: www . youtube watch?v=KmAnXxrVC94

kekeke, review juseyo!


	3. The beat of the death

**The Third Sun chapter 3**

* * *

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin - Kai

Xi Luhan - Luhan

Kim Junmyeon - Suho

Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol

Shim Changmin

Byun Baekhyun

Byun Taeyeon

Kangin

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

* * *

Cerita sederhana tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin saat jantungnya kembali berdetak lagi setelah sekian waktu lalu jantungnya 'mati'. Siapa yang telah membuat jantung itu kembali berdetak?

* * *

Di pintu kedatangan _Incheon Airport_, terlihat Kai sedang clingak-clinguk mencari keberadaan sepupu Suho yang bahkan ia belum tahu seperti apa wajahnya.

"Apa aku telfon saja ya? Baiklah, sebaiknya ku... ah panjang umur! Dia menelfonku!"

**KLIK**

"_Yeoboseyo_"

_"Yaaa Suho-yaaa! Kau dimana kenapa temanmu lama sekali eohhh? Apa dia naik taksi siput? Aku laparrrr Suho-yaaa!"_

_Apa katanya? Taksi siput? Sial. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk ngebut, tapi dia bilang aku lama? Apa dia tidak tahu Seoul ini juga punya titik kemacetan?!_

"Ya! _Hyung!_ Aku ini sudah ngebut hanya untuk menjemputmu! Aku berkali-kali hampir tabrakan karena pesan Suho _hyung_ untuk menjemputmu dengan cepat. Sekarang kau malah mengataiku naik taksi siput. Aish. Kau ini tidak tahu terimakasih ya _hyung_," protes Kai pada Luhan di telfon.

_"Ya! Siapa kau? Kenapa handphone Suho yang kau bawa?"_

"Astaga _hyung_. Aku ini teman Suho _hyung_, yang ia suruh untuk menjemputmu tadi. Apa kau lupa? Sekarang dimana kau? Diam disana dan aku akan kesana!" ujar Kai dengan nada memerintah.

_"Ya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Kenapa kau sok-sok memerintahku?! Aku ada di gerbang kedatangan dekat coffee machine!_"

"Baik. Tunggu aku, aku akan kesana!"

**KLIK**

"Huh, aku tak tahu jika sepupunya menyebalkan begini! Jika tahu dia menyebalkan, mana mau aku... astaga..."

Mata Kai berhenti pada satu sosok yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan kemeja putih dan celana coklat mudanya. _Cantik sekali dia_, batin Kai. Seolah lupa akan tujuannya, dia mendekati sosok itu yang terlihat sedang gusar menunggu seseorang.

"Hai, apa ehm apa kau menunggu seseorang?"

Sosok itu pun menoleh pada Kai dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok tampan dan tegap di depannya ini. Keduanya kini larut dalam keterkejutannya masing-masing sampai...

"A-ah ya, a-aku menunggu teman dari sepupuku. Katanya dia akan menjemputku, tapi dia sampai sekarang belum datang. Aku tidak tahu teman dari sepupuku itu seperti apa. Yang jelas katanya dia memakai kemeja biru gelap dan kulitnya lebih gelap dari orang Korea kebanyakan..." jelasnya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka saling berteriak.

"JADI KAU LUHAN _HYUNG_?"

"JADI KAU TEMAN SUHO?!"

"Ya! Kenapa _hyung_ berteriak? Telingaku sakit, _hyung_." Sergah Kai sambil mengelus telinga kanannya yang memang lebih dekat dengan bibir mungil Luhan.

"Kau duluan yang berteriak. Jangan salahkan aku, sekarang karena kau terlambat. Kau harus mentraktirku makan! Aku kelaparan!" ujar Luhan sambil berdiri tegak dan menuju kopernya. Baru saja tangan Luhan akan mengambil kopernya, "Biar aku yang bawa _hyung_. Katamu kau lapar kan? Jadi kau pasti tak kuat membawa ini. Aku tahu tempat makanan korea paling lezat. _Jja_, mobilnya tidak jauh. Itu disana," ujar Kai sambil terlebih dulu mengambil koper Luhan dan membawanya di pundaknya agar cepat lalu dengan sedikit berlari, ia akhirnya sampai di depan bagasi mobilnya.

"Kau masuk duluan, aku akan menata barang di bagasi. Ohya, tolong telfon Suho _hyung_. Bilang bahwa aku akan mengajakmu makan dulu di Dongdaemun."

Luhan mengangguk lalu sedetik kemudian ia menepuk dahinya pelan. "Bukankah _handphone_ Suho kau bawa?"

Kini giliran Kai yang menepuk dahinya keras. "_Pabboya_. Aku lupa _hyung_. Baiklah, ini _handphone _Suho _hyung_. Cari saja nama Kai disana, lalu telfon saja. _Handphone_ku aku tinggal di studio soalnya. Jadi mereka pasti menjawabnya,"

Tak mau berdebat, Luhan langsung menuruti perintah _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya ini.

**TUUUUT TUUUUT**

_"Waeyo Kai? Kau sudah bertemu Luhan kan? Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan? Kau pasti akan menyukainya, aku jamin!"_

**BLUSH!**

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna sekarang mendengar ucapan Suho. _Kai akan menyukaiku? Ta-tapi yang kutelfon ini kan handphone Kai... jangan-jangan namja ini namanya Kai?_, batin Luhan sambil membalikkan badannya dan akhirnya menyerahkan _handphone_ itu pada Kai.

"_I-ige_, S-suho ingin berbicara denganmu..."

Kai menatap Luhan heran. Kenapa pipinya memerah? Apa dia demam tiba-tiba?

"Halo, _hyung_ aku akan mengajak Luhan _hyung _makan di Dongdaemun dulu ya. Dia kelaparan, kasihan."

_"Lho? Yang tadi kuajak bicara bukan kau? Mati aku."_

"Ha? Memangnya kau bicara apa _hyung_?"

_"Aku tanya apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan? Cantik tidak? Lalu aku juga bilang, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya,"_

_Mati aku. Pantas saja pipi Luhan hyung merona_, batin Kai. "K-kau ini ba-bagaimana sih _hyung_. Ya-yasudah, aku mau ke Dongdaemun dulu. Tolong _handle _apapun yang terjadi disana. 30 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Mumpung masih siang, kita langsung pulang saja nanti. Habis makan aku akan kembali ke apartemen untuk ambil barang-barang yang kita bawa kemarin lalu menjemputmu, baru kemudian kita pulang. Sudah ya, aku menyetir dulu, _annyeong_"

**KLIK**

"Semoga Taeyeon _ahjumma_ masih di Dongdaemun."

"Halo. Tidak menunggu lama kan _hyung_?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak... Ehm, a-aku belum tahu namamu, ngomong-ngomong," tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Kai. Seketika itu juga jantung Kai serasa hampir lepas. _Betapa menggemaskannya namja satu ini! Huhh, sabar Kai, sabar!_, batin Kai saat dia menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_nya ini sedang dalam posisi yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ha? A-ah, maaf tadi belum sempat mengenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi teman-teman dan keluargaku lebih sering memanggilku Kai. Jadi, terserah _hyung_ saja mau memanggilku apa. Jongin boleh, Kai juga tidak masalah," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. Tunggu. Tersenyum manis? Bahkan Kai tidak pernah tersenyum semanis ini sejak Kyungsoo dan dia berpisah. Apa ini artinya dia mulai membuka hati untuk Luhan?

"Kau ada acara apa _hyung_ kemari?" tanya Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana hening yang ada.

"Aku? Tidak ada, hanya liburan saja. Kan ini masuk musim liburan, memangnya kenapa Jongin?"

Kai tertawa tertahan. _Jongin? Bahkan sudah tidak ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Tak apalah, hitung-hitung panggilan kesayangan._

"Ha, tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku hanya bertanya. Ah itu dia. Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai. Berjalan-jalan sebentar ya, tempatnya agak masuk kesana. Kau sudah sering ke Seoul?"

Luhan menggeleng imut. "Jarang. Ini kali ketigaku kemari. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa hafal tempat-tempat yang sudah kukunjungi. Menyebalkan," balasnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

Oh, bunuh saja Kai sekarang. Betapa kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali! "_H-hyung_, bi-bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya Kai tergagap.

"Berhenti? Memangnya sudah sampai ya?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Bu-bukan... maksudku, berhentilah bertingkah menggemaskan. Kau membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu, _hyung_" ujar Kai sambil kemudian benar-benar mencubit pelan pipi Luhan yang kini sukses merona hebat.

"Hahaha, pipimu memerah. _Jja,_ kedainya sudah dekat!"

**GREP!**

Saking semangatnya mengajak Luhan, kali ini setelah mencubit pipinya, ia menggandeng tangan Luhan sampai di kedai.

"_Annyeong ahjumma!_ Hehe, aku datang bersama teman baru. Ini sepupu Suho _hyung_." Jelas Kai sambil langsung duduk dan melihat menu.

"Ah, Kai. Kukira kau masih di studio bersama yang lain. Jika kau sudah pulang, kenapa Baekki belum? Ah, _annyeong_ anak manis. Siapa namamu? Kau pasti kekasihnya Kai ya?"

**PFFFFT!**

Mendengarnya, Kai dengan resmi menyemburkan beberapa mili air putih yang baru saja ia teguk. _Kekasih? Kenal saja baru tadi, ahjumma!_

"_Ommo_! Aish, kau ini kenapa Kai? Apa tebakanku benar bahwa dia ini kekasihmu? _Aigoo_, kalian memang terlihat cocok. _Namja _ini cantik Kai, bahkan sedikit lebih cantik dari anakku. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya, Kai. Nah, kalian mau pesan apa?"

Dua pasang pipi dari dua _namja_ itu kini resmi merona hebat mendengar ucapan Taeyeon. Merasa tak mau berlama-lama dalam keheningan, Kai bersuara. "Aku seperti biasa _ahjumma_, kau _hyung_?"

"A-aku _b-bbimbap_ saja."

_Hhhh, kenapa kau berdetak cepat sekali eoh? Disini tidak ada show apapun, kenapa muncul band di dalam sana?! Aih, kenapa denganku? Apa gara-gara Luhan hyung?_

"Nah, ini pesanan kalian. Ohya, Baekkiku kapan pulang Kai?"

"_Molla_ _ahjumma_. Aku tadi diutus Suho _hyung_ untuk menjemput Luhan _hyung_, sepupunya yang baru saja mendarat dari China. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan di studio sekarang aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali nanti sepulangku dari apartemen membereskan barang-barang. Nanti aku akan langsung pulang ke Jeju, _ahjumma_." Jelas Kai sambil menyantap pesanannya dengan lahap.

Luhan yang melihat cara makan Kai yang lucu pun hanya tersenyum kecil sesekali. _Lucu sekali cara makannya, sama seperti... ah kenapa dia mengingatkanku pada anak itu?! Ish, lupakan dia Luhan. Lupakan!_

"Wha? Apa kau tidak lelah anak muda? Tapi kau akan kembali kemari lagi kan? Padahal aku berencana mengontrakmu untuk bermain sebagai hiburan di kedai ini, hehehe"

Taeyeon dan Kai tertawa bersamaan, Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya bisa tetap makan walau sesekali memerhatikan mereka bicara.

"Ah, maaf mengabaikanmu anak muda. Pasti kau tidak mengerti ya apa yang kami bicarakan? Jadi, Kai, Suho, Chanyeol dan juga Baekki anakku ini diundang ke studio musik milik Shim Changmin, pemilik MAX ENT. itu! Tapi karena Kai ada disini, jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan di studio,"

Kai mengangguk mengiyakan. "Makanya cepat habiskan makanmu, _hyung_. Segera kita ke apartemenku untuk membereskan barang-barang _hyungdeul_ lalu kembali ke studio menjemput mereka dan mengantar Baekki _hyung_ kemari lalu selanjutnya kita pulang kembali ke Jeju. Sebelum sore dan kita semua makin kelelahan." Tambah Kai sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya ke mulutnya.

"Aku selesai! _Ahjumma _aku mau bungkus banyak ya, untuk makan di jalan. Nanti kuambil saat mengantar Baekki _hyung_. _Ddeokbokki, kimbap, bbimbap, jjangmyun, _ah semua menu deh, _ahjumma_. 2 buah tiap menu! Nanti ku bayar dengan uang hasil menyanyi kemarin!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Kau tak usah bayar. Uang dari Changmin masih cukup. Gratis untukmu. Nah Luhan, kau sudah selesai? _Palliwa_ ikut Kai pulang, kasihan jika terlalu sore kalian baru berangkat ke Jeju. Sampainya nanti terlambat juga di Jeju." Tutur Taeyeon lembut sambil membereskan peralatan makan Kai dan Luhan yang baru saja selesai makan.

Kai dan Luhan mengangguk lalu bersiap pergi sebelum Luhan mencegah Kai dengan menarik tangannya lembut.

"Kita tidak bayar?" tanya Luhan polos. Kai tertawa lalu mempersilahkan Luhan bertanya pada Taeyeon, apakah mereka harus bayar atau tidak.

"Eum, _ahjumma_, berapa total semuanya?" tanya Luhan pada Taeyeon.

"Hahaha, kan tadi sudah kubilang sayang. Makanan ini gratis untuk kalian. Bahkan jika kalian kembali makan disini sekitar 10 kali lagi, pesanan kalian tetap bisa gratis. Haha, sudah sana cepat ikuti Kai. Hati-hati Kai! Jangan ngebut! Jaga kekasihmu ini baik-baik ya! Dan aku pesan padamu nak, walau aku belum terlalu mengenal Kai, tapi entah mengapa aku bisa tahu dia sangat baik dan sopan juga bertanggungjawab. Jadi, jangan pernah mengecewakannya ya?" bisik Taeyeon di akhir ucapannya.

**BLUSH!**

Luhan kembali merona lagi. _Belum jadian sudah diberi nasehat begini. Aish,_ batin Luhan. "_N-ne ahjumma_, _g-gamsahamnida, chogiyo_"

_Haha, dasar anak muda. Aku yakin kalian pasti jadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai nantinya walau sekarang belum. Kalian pantas untuk saling mendampingi! Hehehe,_

"_Annyeong ahjumma!_ Kami pamit! _Pay pay!_" teriak Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taeyeon yang juga membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

* * *

Kai membuka pintu apartemenya dengan cepat kemudian sedikit berlari ke kamarnya merapikan barang-barangnya juga milik Chanyeol dan Suho. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, dia kembali berlari keluar lalu mengunci apartemennya dan kembali berlari menuju lift untuk kembali ke _basement_ tempat Luhan sedang tertidur sangat manis menunggunya. Dia sudah berpesan pada Kangin untuk menjaga mobilnya baik-baik karena ada Luhan yang sedang tertidur sementara dia ke atas untuk mengambil barang-barangnya untuk segera kembali ke Jeju sore ini. Setelah sampai di _basement_, Kai tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kangin yang telah menjaga Luhan dan juga sekaligus berpamitan pada Kangin. Setelah berpamitan, dia dengan sangat perlahan membuka bagasinya untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya. Harus menutup pintu bagasi dengan sedikit keras, Kai berharap bahwa _namja_ cantik yang sedang tidur di depan itu tidak akan terbangun.

**BUG!**

Whuala. Pintu bagasi sukses tertutup dan Luhan masih tertidur! _Jangan-jangan dia hibernasi juga seperti Chanyeol hyung_, pikir Kai tak acuh lalu bergegas memacu mobilnya kembali ke studio. Baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan MAX ENT., _handphone_ Suho bergetar menandakan ada telefon masuk. Kai yang melihatnya segera keluar dari mobil dan mengangkat telefonnya dengan nada bicara yang lirih mengingat Luhan masih tertidur dengan cantiknya disampingnya.

"_Hyung_, aku ada di depan. Cepatlah keluar, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mobil, Luhan _hyung_ sedang tidur. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya, dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Cepatlah, aku menunggumu," lirih Kai.

**KLIK**

"Hhh, bahkan saat tidur pun kau terlihat sama cantiknya dengan _dia_. Ya walau harus kuakui kau lebih cantik, semoga _hyung_ benar bahwa kau bisa menghidupkanku lagi, Luhan..._hyung_" gumam Kai sambil sedikit merapikan poni Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

_Kau cantik sekali hyung_,

"Sudah, jangan menatapnya terus. Aku tahu kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

Kai terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Suho sudah berada di sampingnya. "A-aku... se-sejak kau ada disini _hyung_?" tanya Kai tergagap.

"Hahaha, sejak tadi bodoh. Sejak kau menggumam tentang betapa cantiknya Luhan _hyung_. Tak kusangka kau akan jatuh cinta secepat ini, Kai" ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya yang kemudian mendapat tepukan pelan dari Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Aish! A-aku... a-aku tidak begitu! Hah kalian ini benar-benar! La-lalu bagaimana dengan tadi? Apa berjalan baik?" tanya Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tanya saja Changmin, aku akan membangunkan Luhan. Lu, hey bangunlah rusa."

"_Hyung_, biarkan saja. Dia pasti lelah, ah Changmin _hyung_. Jadi bagaimana? Apa penampilan kami tadi bagus? Atau malah jelek? Bagaimana?" tanya Kai bertubi-tubi pada Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol. *kenapa malah Chanyeol yang digoyang-goyangin bahunya? _Molla_-_-*

"Maaf Kai,"

Hanya itu. Hanya itu kata yang diucapkan Changmin untuk pertanyaan Kai. Walau begitu, itu sukses membuat Kai menghentikan kegiatannya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Chanyeol. "Haahh, sudah kuduga itu belum cukup bagus! Tidak masalah! Lain kali aku akan berusaha lagi! _Gamsahamnida hyung!_" ucap Kai berterimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tak kuat menahan rasa gelinya, Changmin kemudian benar-benar tertawa lepas. "Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh. Aku mau bilang padamu, maaf Kai, sepertinya kau harus menetap di Seoul mulai minggu depan, karena kalian sudah kukontrak untuk 3 tahun kedepan!"

Kai mematung dalam posisi membungkuknya. Kemudian tiba-tiba kembali berdiri dengan raut wajah yang berbinar. "BENARKAH?! WHAAAA! CHANYEOL _HYUNG_! KITA JADI MUSISI!" teriak Kai sambil langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Eungh... Dimana ini? Eh? S-suho?"

"Ya, Kai! Kau bilang padaku untuk tidak membangunkan Luhan, tapi teriakanmu barusan membuatnya bangun bodoh, lihat ini." Tunjuk Suho pada Luhan yang masih menampakkan muka rusa bangun tidurnya.

_Kenapa dia Kau ciptakan sangat cantik begini? Kenapa dia tidak jadi yeoja saja, Tuhan..._

"Eh-ehehe, maaf _hyung_. Aku reflek tadi. Jadi mulai minggu depan kita harus menetap di Seoul?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak menetap tidak masalah. Karena kalian juga baru, jadi pasti belum banyak _job_. Tapi setidaknya, kalian harus ke Seoul seminggu 3 kali. Begini saja, bagaimana jika kalian selalu menghabiskan akhir minggu di Seoul? Dan nanti sebagai debut, kalian akan kurutinkan untuk tampil di cafe-cafe langgananku tiap akhir minggu. Bagaimana?"

Kai melirik Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun dan Suho terkahir. Sekali tarik nafas... "_DEAL!_"

"Baiklah _hyung_. Sepertinya kami harus segera pulang. Hari sudah hampir sore dan aku tidak ingin kami terlambat sampai Jeju. Kami pamit, kau sudah punya nomorku kan _hyung_? Hubungi saja jika ada apa-apa, _annyeong_" tukas Kai sambil membawa gitar miliknya yang ada di tangan Chanyeol menuju bagasi mobilnya.

Setelahnya, Kai dengan sedikit gugup kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Dongdaemun untuk mengambil pesanannya dan mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol sempat terlihat sedih karena meninggalkan Baekhyun, tapi Suho yang sadar akan keadaan akhirnya menenangkan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun bahwa minggu depan mereka akan bertemu lagi, jadi tidak perlu saling merindukan dulu. Semu merah segera hadir di pipi keduanya, seolah apa yang dikatakan Suho adalah benar adanya. Setelah mereka bertukar nomor telfon, Chanyeol pun kembali ke mobil dengan sumringah dan akhirnya mereka pulang ke Jeju dengan damai.

* * *

Ini sudah hari ketiga Luhan berada di Jeju bersama Suho, Kai, Chanyeol, Lay dan Taemin. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, Kai makin intensif mendekati Luhan tapi tetap dengan gaya _cool_nya. Seperti sore ini ketika dia sedang bersantai di pinggir pantai menikmati semilir angin pantai di sore hari yang sangat menenangkannya.

"Jongin!"

Mata Kai tetap tertutup walau bibirnya menampilkan senyum kecilnya mendengar suara merdu itu mampir di telinganya. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dan itu sang rusa manis, Xi Luhan.

"Kau jahat. Menikmati sore seindah ini tidak mengajakku!" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit ngambek setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Kai yang sedang merebahkan diri.

"Aku memang jarang mengajak orang saat aku menikmati pantai. Aku ingin menikmati keindahan ini sendirian. Tapi karena kau sudah disini, ya ku maafkan." Balas Kai sambil tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"_Aigoo_, pelit sekali! Memangnya pantai ini milikmu eoh? Ini kan milik umum _pabboya_!" balas Luhan lagi sambil tak sengaja memukulkan tangannya ke paha Kai.

"AW! Huh, kau ini kalau ngambek jangan melampiaskan padaku dong _hyung_. Harusnya kau ini jadi _yeoja_ saja, tahu? Wajahmu itu, dan kelakuanmu itu terlalu _yeoja_ sekali!" sungut Kai sebal sambil mengelus bekas pukulan Luhan di pahanya.

**PLAK!**

Lagi. Luhan memukulnya di tempat yang sama. Dua kali! "Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali eoh?! Huh, sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencari pemandangan _sunset_ yang lebih baik untuk masuk ke kameraku daripada harus bersamamu terus disini dasar kau menyebalkan, Jongin!" ujar Luhan sambil bersiap untuk berdiri sebelum tangan kekar Kai menahannya lembut.

"Ikut aku." Titah Kai sambil berdiri, mengambil gitarnya dan menarik Luhan menuju tempat favoritnya di pantai.

"Ya! Kita mau kemana? Jongin! Lepas!"

"Sudah jangan bawel. Kau pasti akan berterimakasih padaku nanti. Diamlah rusa bawel!"

Dan Luhan benar-benar menurut dan kemudian matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan _sunset_ terbaik yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Ia kini bersama Kai di dek kapal milik Kyuhyun. Dan ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Kai atas pemandangan _sunset_ terbaik ini.

"Benar kan kau akan menyukainya. Sekarang, mana terimakasihnya?" goda Kai sambil menarik pelan tangan Luhan untuk duduk di ujung dek kapal bersamanya.

"_G-gomawo_! Aaaahhh ini indah sekali! _Neomu kyeopta_!"

_Sepertimu, hyung. Neomu kyeopta,_

"Begitu dong. Ini adalah tempat favoritku sejak kecil. Jika aku merasa sedang suntuk, aku pasti kemari. Entahlah, melihat laut dari sini selalu bisa membuat permasalahanku sedikit hilang. Menenangkan," jelas Kai yang hanya diangguki oleh Luhan yang kembali sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan langka di depannya ini. Tak jarang ia juga mengabadikan pose-pose lucu Kai saat sedang bermain gitar berlatar belakang _sunset_.

"Kau mau mendengar lagu ciptaanku? Aku baru menciptakannya kemarin," tawar Kai.

Luhan mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum manis. Kai bersumpah senyum itu lebih manis daripada segala gula yang pernah ia makan seumur hidupnya.

"Ah, ehem baiklah. Dengarkan ya?"

Dan Kai mulai memetik gitarnya sambil sedikit bergumam, _ini untukmu hyung_.

_My angel,  
How'd you get to be so fly?  
How'd you get to shine so bright, boy?  
How'd you get to look like that?  
Heaven, don't you call him back, yeah_

Sesekali Kai melirik Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul sambil tetap bermain gitarnya dengan apik.

_Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi,  
Baby, there's a ring above your head,  
And it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight  
Ayo, ayo, this is like a dream  
Every bit of you ‒ it makes me weak,  
How did I get here?  
In the sunlight, in the sun.._

_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel_  
_Who's starin' back at me, his eyes so heavenly._  
_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel_  
_There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful_  
_I must be in heaven._

Kai kembali melirik Luhan yang kini pipinya sudah memerah sempurna. Betapa sebenarnya Kai ingin menghentikan waktu untuk sekarang dan menikmati waktunya bersama Luhan. Berdua saja. Kemudian Kai memberi kode pada Luhan untuk melihat ke langit yang mulai bertabur bintang-bintang indah yang membuat malam ini semakin terasa menyenangkan untuk mereka.

_Angel..._

_Here we are, looking at the stars_  
_I can hear, the beating of your heart,_  
_I could listen to this song forever_  
_You're the breeze, cruising down the coast_  
_You're the jam, baby, I'm the toast,_  
_It's so sweet when we're together_

_And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for ya,_  
_Yeah, you can tell all your friends I named an island for you,_

_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel_  
_Who's starin' back at me, his eyes so heavenly._  
_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel_  
_There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful_  
_I must be in heaven_

Lagi-lagi Kai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Semakin lelaki cantik itu merona, semakin jantung Kai berdebar kencang dan Kai menikmatinya. Meresapi bagaimana nikmatnya jantungnya akhirnya kembali berdetak lagi setelah 'mati' beberapa waktu lalu.

_Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi  
Baby, there's a ring above your head,  
And it shines so bright in the moonlight, in the moonlight_

_My angel,_  
_How'd you get to be so fly?_  
_How'd you get to shine so bright?_  
_Boy, how'd you get to look like that, tell me?_  
_Please, heaven don't you call him back._

_My angel,_  
_My angel_

"_Saranghae, hyung. Saranghae,_"

Dan kemudian Kai memotong jarak 10cmnya dengan Luhan dengan cepat. Menyapu bibir mungil itu dengan lembut tanpa paksaan, menunggu sang pemilik sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia siap jika Luhan mendorongnya menjauh yang berarti cintanya benar-benar tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Tapi ternyata yang dia fikirkan jauh-jauh hari itu berbeda dengan kenyataan. Luhan membalas ciuman lembutnya, ia juga mulai mengijinkan Kai untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh penghuni rongga mulutnya tanpa ia bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kai benar-benar melanjutkan acara mereka tetap dengan lembut dan sayang. Ya, dia mulai memutuskan untuk belajar mengikhlaskan masalalunya dan beralih pada Luhan.

"Eunghh..."

Ciuman itu sedikit berubah arah ketika Kai sudah meletakkan gitarnya di sampingnya, dan memilih menelusuri leher putih milik Luhan dengan bibir tebalnya. Luhan yang memang sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan di leher terpaksa harus meloloskan satu lenguhan pelan saat bibir tebal Kai menyambangi lehernya. Seolah benar-benar lumpuh sesaat, Luhan hampir saja jatuh ke belakang jika tangan kekar Kai tidak menahannya cepat. Kemudian, seolah sadar ini belum waktunya, Kai menghentikan perburuannya dari leher Luhan.

"Ma-maaf _hyung_," ucap Kai sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan walau tangannya tetap menopang Luhan yang hampir jatuh.

Tapi kejadian setelahnya benar-benar diluar dugaan Kai. Luhan menciumnya. Luhan menciumnya lagi walau hanya sekejap.

"_Nado saranghae_, Kim Jongin" balas Luhan cepat sambil kemudian kembali menunduk malu.

"Haha, kau semakin cantik jika sedang malu. Ayo turun, ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, _hyungdeul_ pasti mencari kita, **sayang****_" _**ujar Kai sambil sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata sayang untuk kembali menggoda Luhan.

"J-jongin..." rengek Luhan dan sukses membuat Kai tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya menggodamu. Tapi kan berarti sekarang aku sudah boleh memanggilmu begitu, dong? Kan kau sudah bilang bahawa kau juga mencintaiku, tadi" sergah Kai cepat sambil membantu Luhan berdiri lalu turun dari kapal bersama-sama.

"Ta-tapi aku malu, bodoh" balas Luhan sambil sekali mencubit pinggang Kai sayang.

**GREP**

Tangan kekar Kai kini sukses bertengger posesif di leher Luhan. "Tidak perlu malu. Kau sekarang milikku dan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan satu orang pun menyentuhmu. _Saranghae_ rusa manisku," ucap Kai sambil mengecup pelan pucuk surai kekasih barunya.

"_Nado_ Jongin, _nado saranghae_"

* * *

Hya! Abi kembali dengan apdetan terbaru! sekali lagi mian kalo alurnya berantakan ya. ini sudah diusahakan terbaik ehehe.

maaf buat cody simpson yang karyanya terpaksa saya ubah jadi karya Kim Jongin disini. maaf ya bro, buat keperluan cerita doang ini kekeke.

salam, jangan lupa review! :)


	4. Apologize

**The Third Sun chapter 4**

* * *

**Cast:**

Kim Jongin - Kai

Xi Luhan - Luhan

Do Kyungsoo - Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun - Sehun

Kim Junmyeon - Suho

Zhang Yixing - Lay

Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol

Kim Taemin

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Kyuhyun

Myungsoo

**Rate:**

Aman

Warning:

BL, DLDR, membosankan, alur pasaran, typos

Warning again:

REVIEW JUSEYO! :)

* * *

Cerita sederhana tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin saat akhirnya dia harus memilih antara mencintai masa lalunya atau mencintai masa depannya. Mana yang dia pilih?

* * *

Di ruang makan di rumah Kai, Taemin dan Lay sudah sangat sibuk menata makanan selagi para _seme_ bermain musik di balkon. Tiba-tiba Taemin dan Lay mendengar suara gaduh di balkon.

"Ada apa itu?"

"_Molla_ Taemin, _jja_ kita lihat!" usul Lay.

Mata Taemin terkesiap melihat sosok adiknya berdiri tegap penuh senyum sambil merangkul Luhan disampingnya. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat malam ini, adiknya jatuh cinta. Dan ia baru saja meresmikan Luhan sebagai miliknya.

"_Aigoo aigoo_, _uri maknae_ sudah punya kekasih rupanya sekarang!" goda Suho dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Kai dan Luhan hanya mesam-mesem mendengar segala godaan yang hadir dari semuanya. "Berarti tinggal kau saja beruang tidur yang belum punya kekasih, ayo kapan kau akan menembak Baekhyun?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol.

"Secepatnya _hyung_! Kalau perlu, saat kita pertama kembali ke Seoul minggu depan, aku akan langsung meresmikan hubungan kami!" seru Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Ya! _Hyung_ tahu dari mana kalau Baekhyun _hyung_ akan menerima beruang tidur raksasa macam _hyung_?" celoteh Kai santai sambil mulai masuk ke rumahnya.

**TUK!**

"Jangan mendoakanku ditolak, _kkamjong_. Kau saja selalu kudoakan untuk bisa jadian dengan Luhan _hyung_ kok. Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar kau ini," gerutu Chanyeol setelah resmi memukul pelan kepala Kai dengan pensil di tangannya.

"_Hyung!_ Aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa memukulku sih? Hannieee, kepalaku sakittttt" manja Kai pada Luhan.

"Huuuu sok manja! Luhan _hyung_, biarkan saja dia! Dia hanya manja di depanmu saja itu, caper kau _kkamjong_!" seru Chanyeol.

"Biar saja, kan aku manja pada kekasihku sendiri. Masak aku harus manja-manja dengan _hyung_?"

"Dasar _dongsaeng_ tidak tahu terimakasih! Suho _hyung_, lihat ini _maknae_ kita! Sok begitu setelah punya Luhan _hyung_!" lapor Chanyeol pada Suho sambil menyendokkan nasi dan lauk ke piringnya sendiri.

"_Ommona_. Kalian ini sudah kepala dua tapi masih saja selalu bertengkar saat mau makan. Luhan, maafkan mereka ya? Dari kecil mereka selalu bertengkar saat akan makan. Kukira semakin dewasa, kebiasaan mereka akan hilang, ternyata tetap saja ada. _Aigoo,_" keluh Suho sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan emlihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa Suho, mereka lucu saat bertengkar. Itu tanda jika mereka masing saling peduli, jika tidak bertengkar lagi, berarti masing-masing sudah tidak peduli. Itu bahaya,"

Kai tersenyum menanggapi jawaban bijak kekasihnya. "Setuju! Kau bijak sekali _chagiyaaa_, hehe ayo makan! Selamat makaaan!" seru Kai sambil bersiap makan sebelum matanya menyadari bahwa kakaknya tidak ada disana. "Dimana Taemin _hyung_?"

"Dia tadi ke kamarnya. Ah itu dia," jawab Lay yang sedang menuangkan lauk ke piring Suho.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Kok pucat begitu tiba-tiba? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"_Appa_ menelfon dari Seoul..."

"_Appa_? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia baik-baik saja kan?" kali ini giliran Kai yang mulai memucat dan panik.

"D-dia memberitahuku satu hal... A-atasannya mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya Senin depan. D-dan dia... dia bilang, k-kita semua harus datang... bahkan jika kita punya kekasih, maka kekasih kita juga harus datang... Katanya ia akan merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama istrinya dan juga kita, dirumahnya."

Dan kini Kai benar-benar mematung sempurna di tempatnya. Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan setelah bersama Luhan. Ia hanya ingin hidup damai bersama Luhan bersama teman-temannya juga di Jeju. Bukan begini...

Luhan yang melihat perubahan raut wajah mendadak di wajah Kai, segera bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"Istri atasan ayah Kai... dia mantan kekasih Kai..."

**BLAR!**

Chanyeol merutuki bibirnya yang begitu saja membuka rahasia yang selama ini mereka berusaha tutupi dari Luhan. "Lu-luhan _hyung_..."

"A-aku permisi,"

Seolah sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Kai menoleh kesamping. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah tak ada disana, Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol apa yang terjadi.

"Kemana Luhan _hyung_?"

"D-dia... dia pergi... a-aku tidak sengaja bilang bahwa istri tuan Oh itu mantan kekasihmu, ma-maafkan aku Kai..."

"APA? Argh! Hannie! Luhan _hyung_ tunggu!"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Susah payah Kai berlari keluar rumah celingukan mencari kekasihnya yang pasti kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. _Sial, kenapa harus jadi begini?!_, rutuk Kai.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya memilih pergi meninggalkan rumah Kai untuk menyendiri. Tapi hatinya terasa sakit dan otaknya terlalu pintar untuk menyimpulkan keadaan yang ada tadi. Ia sadar bahwa Kai masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Entah siapapun itu walau Luhan juga tidak tahu, yang jelas hati Luhan terasa sangat sakit. Otaknya berfikir kenapa Kai mematung. Apa ia takut akan bertemu mantan kekasihnya? Apa ia menganggap Luhan hanya sebuah pelampiasan?

* * *

Hari H datang. Hari dimana mereka semua tanpa terkecuali harus berangkat ke Seoul untuk memenuhi undangan Sehun. Luhan sudah baik-baik saja setelah Kai membujuknya dengan sekuat tenaga dan meyakinkannya bahwa dia sedang dalam masa melupakan masalalunya, dan dengan alasan serupa, Luhan pun memaafkannya.

_Taken contract_ sudah dilakukan. Dan mulai jumat depan, Kai dkk akan pindah ke Seoul. Hal ini sudah mereka bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen disamping apartemen Kai. Apartemen Kai akan ditinggali oleh para _seme_, sedang para _uke_, tinggal di apartemen baru.

Saat ini Kai benar-benar sangat tegang. Wajahnya berkeringat dan tangannya gemetar. Dikelilingi para _seme_, Kai mulai meracau.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku mati lagi? Aku... aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Luhannie... Ta-tapi... aku belum yakin sudah benar-benar melupakan_nya_. Bagaimana jika Luhan marah dan... dan dia meninggalkanku? A-atau..."

"Kai, tenanglah..."

"-jika aku jadi lemah lagi dan tuan Oh melihat semuanya lalu... lalu pekerjaan _appa_ jadi taruhannya? Bagaimana _hyung_? A-atau ba-bagaimana jika..."

**PLAK!**

"TENANGLAH KAI! Dengarkan aku, itu semua tidak akan terjadi jika kau tenang. Dengar. Kau sudah bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo selama 1 bulan lebih. Berkat Luhan, kau juga sudah hidup kembali. Jika kau memang mencintai Luhan, yakinkan hatimu, Kai. Jangan mengeluh dan jangan pernah melemah saat Kyungsoo melembut padamu. Percaya padaku, kau dan Luhan akan benar-benar bersatu. Aku percaya padamu dan juga Luhan. Okey?"

Kai mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol setelah baru saja pipinya panas terkena tamparan Suho. Sebenarnya Suho sedih melihat adiknya ini kembali seperti orang tidak waras. Dia seperti trauma akan Kyungsoo, trauma akan ditinggalkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Hati Chanyeol juga hancur saat ini melihat adik kesayangannya kembali rapuh begini. Ia merutuki keputusan Sehun yang seenaknya mengajak Kyuhyun sekeluarga untuk datang ke acara ulangtahunnya. Apa dia tidak punya teman dekat?

"Tenanglah Kai. Aku yakin Luhan bisa mengerti setelah kemarin kau menjelaskan padanya tentang Kyungsoo dan ketakutanmu. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat. Kita sudah menunda keberangkatan setengah jam. Luhan, Taemin dan Lay pasti juga sudah terlalu lama menunggu di apartemen Taemin.

"Baiklah _hyung_. _Jja_,"

Kai melangkah keluar dengan mantap menuju apartemen Taemin dan seketika bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri dengan cantik dan memegang tangannya lembut.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan ada disampingmu menemanimu. Tenang saja, tuan Kim," canda Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya lucu ke arah Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu. Tolong jangan pernah meninggalkanku, ya?" pinta Kai serius sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Luhan.

"Asal kau bisa berjanji melupakan_nya_, aku juga tidak akan pergi, Jongin. Sudah, ayo berangkat. Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu disana, bodoh"

Kai tertawa kecil kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Luhan. "_Saranghae_,"

"_Nado"_

* * *

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say..._

* * *

"Tuan muda, tuan Kim Jongin dan teman-temannya sudah datang," seru Myungsoo, salah seorang pelayan di rumah Sehun.

"Persilahkan mereka langsung ke paviliun, Myungsoo. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, 'istri'ku terlalu menuntutku menjadi tampan." Canda Sehun yang dihadiahi cubitan kecil di lengannya oleh _namja_ mungil yang sedang merapikan dasinya itu.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan baik ya, _chagiya_. Aku akan memberi waktu untuk kalian berdua nanti, tenang aku tidak akan cemburu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, _saranghae _OhKyungsoo,"

Dan _namja _mungil itu hanya mengangguk patuh lalu mengecup bibir 'suami'nya lembut dan menyuruhnya keluar ruangan sembari ia sendiri bersiap untuk menyambut mantan kekasihnya yang datang berkunjung bersama teman-temannya atas undangan sang 'suami'.

Di luar, terlihat rombongan Kai dan teman-temannya mulai memasuki pekarangan paviliun Sehun. Disana sudah hadir ayah Jongin saja dan beberapa pelayan Sehun. Memang Sehun hanya mengundang keluarga Kim Kyuhyun saja di acaranya kali ini, selain untuk berterimakasih atas pesta luar biasa saat pertunangannya dulu, ini juga salah satu caranya untuk menyelesaikan masalalu 'istri'nya, Oh Kyungsoo dengan mantan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Sehun sudah tahu? Ya, dia tahu setelah Kyungsoo tertangkap melamun beberapa kali sebelum pesta pernikahan mereka beberapa hari lalu. Saat dipaksa jujur oleh Sehun, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakui semuanya. Kenapa dia melamun, dan segala tentang masalalunya. Beruntung Sehun tidak marah dan malah sangat paham dengan keadaan Kyungsoo dan memilih jalan ini untuk membantu Kyungsoo menjelaskan kenapa dia meninggalkan Kim Jongin secara sepihak dan tiba-tiba dulu. Karena bagi Sehun, ini juga salah satu caranya yang secara tidak langsung menebus kesalahannya pada mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"_Appa_!" teriakan Kai menggema di paviliun. Kyuhyun pun langsung menoleh dan bersiap memeluk anak-anaknyaa saat telinganya menangkap suara Kai memanggilnya.

"Uhh, anak _appa_. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik-baik saja? _Appa _dengar kau sudah resmi jadi salah satu musisi binaan Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Kai kaget. Dia belum bercerita tentang ini pada ayahnya, kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu?

"Kenapa ayah tahu? Aku kan belum bercerita tentang peresmiannya?"

"Changmin itu anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sahabat _appa_. Tentu saja _appa_ tahu, dan tebak apa? Dia sangat terkejut ketika _appa_ bilang bahwa kaulah pemenang kedua di kompetisi musik di Amerika itu. Dia bilang dia sudah mencarimu untuk menawarkan kontraknya denganmu, tapi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kau dari kampus, maka hilang juga kesempatan dia menghubungimu,"

"Haha, ya, _hyung_ sudah memberitahuku tadi saat kami _taken contract_. Terimakasih atas semuanya _appa_. Ohya, perkenalkan, ini kekasihku, Xi Luhan, sepupu Suho _hyung_" ucap Kai sambil menarik lembut tangan Luhan untuk membawanya mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ini dia malaikat pemberi nyawa pada anakku. Salam nak, aku Kim Kyuhyun. _Appa_ dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Taemin. Senang mengetahui Kai bisa hidup lagi karenamu. Tolong bahagiakan dia, _ne_?" pesan Kyuhyun pada Luhan yang disambut anggukan dan senyuman dari Luhan.

"Dan ini calon kekasih Chanyeol _hyung_, _appa_. Namanya Byun Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat matanya menangkap semu merah yang keluar di pipi Baekhyun. Dia sudah menembak Baekhyun tadi sesuai janjinya, tapi sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum memberi jawaban. Makanya ia sangat senang melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu begini.

"Ahh, kenapa masih calon, Chan? Kenapa tidak kau resmikan saja? Ah aku Kim Kyuhyun, salam nak"

"Haha, itu dia paman, dia belum menjawab apakah dia mau menjadi kekasihku atau tidak. Padahal tadi aku sudah menyatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya. Entahlah apa yang membuat dia belum menjawab sampai saat ini," goda Chanyeol yang kemudian dihadiahi cubitan sayang dari Baekhyun di pinggangnya.

"Haha yasudah, kalian tunggulah, tuan Oh pasti akan segera datang." Ucap Kyuhyun pada anak-anaknya.

"Tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya _chagiya_. Yang mengundang kita, atasan _appa_ku. Kami selalu memanggilnya tuan Oh. Aku lupa nama panjangnya, _appa_, siapa ya nama panjang atasan _appa_?" tanya Kai setengah berteriak pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya.

"Sehun. Namanya Oh Sehun, Kai."

Dan detik itu juga tubuh Luhan membeku dan mematung. Sudah satu tahun ini dia tidak mendengar maupun bertemu dengan _namja_ bertubuh tinggi berambut semi _blonde _itu. Dan sekarang bersama kekasih barunya, dia harus menemui kembali sosok yang menghancurkan masalalunya sejak 2 tahun lalu, Oh Sehun...

* * *

_That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late, too late, oh, oh._

* * *

Kedua tangan itu kini saling menggenggam, yang satu minta dikuatkan karena baru saja remuk jiwanya, yang satu berusaha tegar sendirian karena belum sadar apa yang terjadi dengan tangan rapuh yang ia genggam saat ini. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya dua pasang manik yang penuh rindu dan kesakitan itu bertemu pandang dan saling menyalurkan segala sakit dan rindu yang ada dalam beberapa detik. Namun salah satunya gugur dan memilih pergi dari paviliun menuju taman yang ada di belakang paviliun saat sang pemenang sedang menggumamkan namanya lirih.

"Lu-luhan _hyung_..."

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Lu? Luhan! Ah maaf tuan Oh, saya permisi." Pamit Kai untuk segera mengejar kekasihnya.

"Paman, i-itu siapa ya?"

"Maksudmu yang dikejar Kai? Dia kekasih baru Kai, namanya Xi Luhan. Begitu tadi dia mengenalkan dirinya padaku."

Dan serempak dua tubuh itu mematung sempurna mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Lu... ada apa ini?" tanya Kai lembut pada Luhan yang kini sedang berdiri dengan bahu bergetar hebat.

"_Chagiya_, katakan padaku ada apa? Apa kau mengenal_nya_? Luhan..." tanya Kai lagi sambil membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap ke arahnya. Hati Kai kembali remuk redam kali ini, tapi bukan karena melihat Kyungsoo, melainkan melihat malaikatnya sedang menangis hebat di depannya. Tangan kekarnya terulur mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata cantik milik Luhan. "Kemarilah, lampiaskan seluruh emosimu padaku, jangan kau pendam sendirian, aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik, _chagiya_."

Dan tubuh Luhan pun kini sukses direngkuh Kai ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menangis sebisanya, mengeluarkan segala pedih yang ia tahan sejak dulu. Sejak Sehun memutuskannya dengan akhir yang benar-benar menyakitkannya.

"Sudah lebih tenang? Ayo masuk? Kita tidak boleh menambah kacau hari ini, kau menyuruhku kuat kan _chagiya_? Kalau begitu sekarang aku memintamu untuk tetap kuat, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang lembut bahu kekasihnya. "Dengarkan aku, kau lihat ini? Ini bahuku, yang selalu siap kapanpun kau butuh sandaran. Ini, ini tanganku yang selalu siap kapanpun kau butuh pegangan, ini dadaku, selalu siap kapanpun kau butuh tumpuan, dan ini... ini hatiku, Luhan. Dia siap kapanpun kau membutuhkan tambahan kekuatan. Karena ia akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun dan bagaimanapun kondisinya." Ucap Kai lirih sambil menarik pelan dagu Luhan dan menyatukan bibir mereka perlahan. Kai tidak muluk-muluk malam ini, ia hanya mengecup bibir Luhan pelan dan meyakinkan bahwa dia akan selalu ada kapanpun Luhan membutuhkannya.

"_Saranghae_,"

"_Nado_,"

"_Jja_, masuk. Tapi kau ke kamar mandi dulu, wajahmu tidak cantik saat menangis. Hehe, aku akan menunggumu di ruang tengah ya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan memilih menuruti Kai yang memintanya untuk pergi ke toilet sebelum raganya dan jiwanya kembali bertemu dengan masalalunya, Oh Sehun.

* * *

"Bagaimana Luhan?" tanya Lay khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tenang. Kau tak percaya padaku, _hyung_? Aku bisa menenangkannya, hehehe. Ohya, maaf tuan Oh atas apa yang terjadi. Saya sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Luhan tadi tapi saya pastikan semuanya akan berjalan baik setelah ini. Maaf sekali lagi atas kekacauan tadi, tuan Oh, tuan... Kyungsoo" ujar Kai meminta maaf pada sang pemilik acara ini sambil kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Ehem, tidak masalah Kai-_ssi_. Ah, jika sudah lengkap, kita bisa ke ruang makan? Aku sudah sangat lapar," potong Sehun sambil menggandeng 'istri'nya ke ruang makan. Melihat itu Kai hanya mampu meremas pelan dada kirinya yang masih saja nyeri melihat masalalunya itu bersama oranglain selain dirinya.

"Kalian duluan _hyung_, aku menunggu Lu-ah itu dia, hei _chagiya_. Nah jika begini kan kau terlihat lebih baik. _Jja_, aku sudah laparrrr," ujar Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

Suasana di ruang makan tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terdengar dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu masing-masing dengan garpu, pisau, sendok dan piring. Tidak ada suara manusia yang terdengar disana bukan berarti tidak ada komunikasi yang terjalin. Tatapan sendu dari empat pasang mata yang masih saling berhubungan ini menjadi pelaku komunikasi bisu ini. Walau hanya sesekali mencuri pandang, tapi jika itu dilakukan tiap 5 menit sekali, tetap saja sering, bukan?

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apa makanannya lezat?" tanya Sehun ramah.

"Nampaknya _maid_mu tidak pernah mengecewakan, Sehun. Masakan mereka sangat menggugah selera," seru Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya, istriku juga ikut membantu paman. Dia sudah kularang untuk merecoki dapur sebenarnya, tapi karena dia terlalu mencintai memasak, jadi kubiarkan saja, daripada aku didiamkan satu minggu penuh? Hahaha,"

"_Jinjja_? Ah, kau pintar memasak rupanya Kyungsoo-_ya_? Tak salah Sehun memilihmu sebagai pendamping. Orang sibuk seperti anak ini memang harus punya pendamping yang pintar memasak, supaya dia betah di rumah dan selalu merindukan rumah karena ada kau yang pintar memasak. Jadi dia tidak melulu jajan diluar," pesan Kyuhyun pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah jarang makan diluar, paman. Dia selalu memasakkanku makan pagi, makan siang dan makan malam. Tugas maid digantikannya untuk urusan memasak haha. Ohya, aku ingin berterimakasih pada kalian semuanya sudah memenuhi undanganku kemari. Dan selamat untuk kalian atas kontrak kalian bersama Changmin _hyung_. Aku akan senang jika ada undangan untuk melihat debut kalian,"

Kai terkesiap. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu tentang debut mereka dan kontrak mereka?

"Ah, paman Kyuhyun bercerita sedikit tadi tentang kalian. Dan, Changmin _hyung_ adalah sahabatku. Dia salah satu klien kerjaku juga. Jadi, sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang artis-artis bawahannya." Jelas Sehun seakan mengerti pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Kai.

"Jika begitu, undangan pasti akan datang dari Changmin _hyung_, tuan Oh. Bukan dari kami, karena kan Changmin _hyung_ dan tuan Oh bersahabat?" balas Kai yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Ehm, silahkan jika yang lain ingin bersantai sebentar. Paviliun ini terbuka untuk kalian, bebaskan kalian ingin melakukan apa saja, asal jangan yang macam-macam saja. Hahaha, ehm, Kai-_ssi_, bisa... bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Sehun sedikit tergagap saat mengajak Kai berbicara. Pasalnya, ini diluar dugaannya jika ia juga harus turun tangan sendiri.

"Tentu, tuan Oh." Jawab Kai sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti kemana langkah Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara. Tentang... tentang Kyungsoo _hyung_, Kai... _hyung_" bisik Sehun.

Kai melotot. Sejak kapan Sehun memandangnya sebagai orang yang pantas ia panggil _hyung_?

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, maksudku... ya semuanya. Tentang kalian, tentang Kyungsoo, semuanya. Personal, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menghancurkanmu... _hyung_. A-aku sendiri merutuki keputusan kedua orangtua kami yang seenaknya menjodohkan kami tanpa meminta persetujuan kami terlebih dahulu. Ya, _hyung_, kami dijodohkan sejak 3 tahun lalu. Tapi kami selalu menolak, hingga pada akhirnya kami benar-benar bertemu dan ya, jadi begini. Sebagai laki-laki, aku ingin meminta maaf langsung padamu atas sikapku yang mungkin tidak sopan dengan merebut Kyungsoo _hyung _darimu. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak punya kuasa apapun," terang Sehun sambil sedikit berbisik pada Kai. Kai tersenyum simpul sekarang. Hatinya sedikit lega mengetahui kejelasan semuanya. Hatinya lega mengetahui bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo masih mencintainya. Walau ia tahu kemungkinan itu hanya sekecil biji atom.

"Dan... aku akan memberikan waktu padamu dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ untuk berbicara mengenai ini... kalian... kalian selesaikanlah apa yang perlu diselesaikan. Tapi kumohon, jangan bawa pergi Kyungsoo dariku. Aku... aku mulai mencintainya, _hyung_"

**DEG!**

Nyeri. Dada Kai kembali nyeri saat telinganya mendengar perkataan Sehun tentang ia yang mencintai Kyungsoo_nya_. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menjawab Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu takut, tuan Oh. Aku tidak akan berlaku sama, aku sudah menemukan orang yang membuatku hidup kembali. Setidaknya, walau aku tahu Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak bisa tergantikan, masih ada orang yang bisa melengkapiku dan membuatku merasa lengkap dan sempurna setelah... setelah kepergian Kyungsoo _hyung_."

"Dan... aku juga memberikanmu waktu dengan Luhan _hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kalian. Yang aku tahu, kalian juga punya sesuatu untuk diselesaikan. Dan... seperti yang kau minta padaku tadi, aku juga akan memohon hal yang sama padamu. Jangan ambil Luhan dariku, aku mencintainya... setidaknya, jangan lagi kau ambil nyawaku, Sehun" tambah Kai sambil berbalik mendekati Luhan untuk memintanya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun berdua.

"Kalian bicaralah. Aku akan memantau dari sini. Aku akan pastikan dia tidak akan menyentuhmu barang sedikitpun, Lu. Aku berjanji, percaya padaku, _ara_?"

Luhan dengan ragu mengangguk lalu mulai mendekati Sehun. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang kini mulai mendekati Kai. Berharap bisa menyelesaikan masalalu mereka yang terbilang buruk untuk penutupannya. Baik Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masing-masing masih saling mencintai, dan juga Sehun dan Luhan yang menyimpan masalah tersendiri atas masalalu mereka.

* * *

_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

* * *

"K-kai..."

"Soo..."

"Bicaralah, Sehun bilang kau mau bicara. Aku akan mendengarkan." Ujar Kai lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Se-sehun pasti sudah bilang banyak..."

"Tapi akan berbeda jika penjelasan itu berasal darimu, Soo. Masalaluku adalah kau, Kyungsoo. Bukan Sehun." Tegas Kai lembut.

_Hhh, jadi aku benar-benar sudah jadi masalalumu ya, Kai?_

"Kami menyepakati beberapa hal baru setelah aku berbicara jujur padanya beberapa hari lalu sebelum... sebelum kami resmi menikah..."

"_Pretend that I'm interested_, _go on _Soo..."

"Kami memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada seseorang yang jadi masalalu kami. Dan jika masalalu kami menginginkan untuk kembali, masing-masing dari kami tidak boleh menghalangi. Tapi jika akhirnya nanti kami memang tidak bisa bersama masalalu kami, maka kami akan kembali bersama," papar Kyungsoo lirih.

_Apa? Mereka berniat menjadikan aku dan Luhan bahan percobaan?_

"Kau menjadikanku bahan percobaan? Begitu maksudmu? Jika kau merasa kau tidak cocok lagi denganku lalu kau bisa pergi lagi dan kembali bersama dengan Sehun? Iya?" tanya Kai dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Hiks bukan begitu... A-aku sudah bilang pada Sehun... A-aku tidak bisa mencintainya karena... karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Semua ini aku lakukan karena ini permintaan _appa_, Kai. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menolaknya, tapi aku berani bersumpah, Kai. Aku masih mencintaimu, hiks..."

Kai mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Merutuki segala macam kerumitan masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tak menjelaskan semuanya padaku dari awal?" tanya Kai melembut sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hiks, _mianhae_ Kai... A-aku takut kau akan marah..."

"Lalu jika sudah begini memangnya kau kira aku tidak akan marah? Kau membuatku seperti zombie! Dan aku mengundurkan diri dari kampus karena nilaiku yang makin lama makin turun! Sekarang kau datang padaku seakan kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa? Soo, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, kan? Tapi kenapa kau tega menyiksaku begini? Kenapa?!" ujar Kai sedikit membentak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan bentakan Kai memilih untuk mundur selangkah dan kembali menunduk dan menangis. Kai sadar bahwa dia sudah terlalu keras pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah membentak Kyungsoo sekalipun, tapi memangnya siapa yang memulai semuanya? Bukan Kai, kan?

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa maumu? Aku baru saja akan memulai lembaran kehidupanku yang baru. Meninggalkanmu di belakang bersama Sehun. Sekarang kau datang dan bilang bahwa kau masih mencintaiku dan sama sekali tak mencintai Sehun? Bagaimana jika Sehun mencintaimu? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Ta-tapi... Sehun bilang dia tidak mencintaiku, Kai... di-dia bilang dia masih mencintai seseorang di masalalunya..."

_Masa lalunya? Jangan-jangan..._

"Hhh... Baiklah, aku akan turuti maumu untuk kembali. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku akan menurutimu, jika Luhan juga memilih untuk kembali pada Sehun. Jika tidak... maka aku... a-aku juga tidak memilihmu, Soo." Ujar Kai sambil membalikkan badannya menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang melemahkannya. Dia sungguh merutuki bibirnya yang bicara sembarangan sementara hatinya sekarang nyut-nyutan saat bibirnya berkata dia tidak memilih Kyungsoo. _Sakit..._

Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap punggung Kai dengan nanar. Ia tahu ia bersalah karena tidak menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai sejak awal dan malah memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan menghancurkannya seperti ini. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai keluar dari kampus karena nilainya yang memburuk. Kyungsoo tahu semuanya, karena walaupun sudah putus dari Kai, Kyungsoo tetap memantau Kai dimanapun dan kemanapun dia pergi. Sama seperti Kai saat ini, hatinya terlampau nyeri saat bibirnya meminta Kai untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tahu, ia sangat mencintai Kai. _Namja_ yang sudah ia kagumi sejak SMA kelas 1. Yang hanya mampu ia pandang dari jauh.

"K-kai... hiks, maafkan aku..."

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar dan memilih berbalik pelan untuk menatap manik doe mantan kekasihnya. "_It's too late to apologize,_ Soo. Dan aku akan tetap pada keputusanku, jika Luhan menolak Sehun... maka aku juga akan memilih Luhan. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganku, karena aku akan selalu ada disini bukan?" ujar Kai sambil menunjuk dada Kyungsoo tepat di tempat dimana hati Kyungsoo berada. Saat bersamaan, nyeri di hati mereka sejenak hilang. Kai tersenyum sejenak lalu berbisik lirih pada Kyungsoo sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Luhan. "Terimakasih masih mencintaiku,"

* * *

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late, hoo_

* * *

Pesta itu akhirnya selesai. Diakhiri dengan ucapan terimakasih dari Sehun untuk semuanya yang telah datang dan permintaan maaf atas segala kekacauan yang ada. Di halaman parkir, Kai memeluk ayahnya lalu berpamitan pulang bersama teman-temannya. Selama di Seoul sejak SMA, Kai tidak pernah tidur satu apartemen dengan ayahnya kecuali dia benar-benar sedang butuh teman.

"A_ppa_, kuharap kau tidak akan diapa-apakan oleh Sehun," ujar Kai datar.

"Nak, bagaimanapun Sehun adalah atasan _appa_. Dan ayahnya, tuan Oh Kangta adalah sahabat _appa_ sejak kecil. Dia dan istrinya, Oh Boa sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat. Itu kenapa Sehun diutus menjadi pemimpin di Seoul sejak setahun lalu. Karena dua tahun lalu dia masih mengurus perusahaan _Oh Company_ di China. Percayalah, pekerjaan _appa_ akan baik-baik saja. Sehun bukan tipikal anak yang seperti kau pikirkan," jelas Kyuhyun yang hanya dihadiahi lenguhan pasrah dari Kai.

"Terserah _appa_ saja. Kami pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik _appa_. Aku menyayangimu!"

"_Appa_, jaga kesehatan. Besok aku akan ke apartemen _appa_ sepulang belanja! Aku akan membuatkan _appa_ masakan yang lezat!" celetuk Taemin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ya, _hyung_! Lalu nasib perut kami bagaimana? Kami kan juga butuh makanan!" protes Kai.

"Kan masih ada Lay. Jangan manja, Kai" balas Taemin singkat.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu tabiatmu jika memasak pasti akan mencari partner. Dan itu sudah pasti Lay _hyung_! _Aigoo..._"

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah. Kalian ini selalu saja berdebat. Apa tidak lelah eum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus surai kedua putranya sayang.

"Kata Luhannie, pertengkaran itu berarti bagus karena masih ada hal yang dipedulikan. Jadi sesekali berdebat dengan _hyung_, itu wajar _appa_. Ya sudah, ini sudah makin malam. _Appa_ hati-hati di jalan, kami pulang dulu," pamit Kai lagi sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan lalu melangkah masuk ke mobilnya diikuti Taemin.

"Sungmin, lihatlah... Anak-anak kita tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan saling menyayangi. Aku bangga memiliki mereka, hhh... andai kau masih ada di sini, Sungmin... Aku merindukanmu, _chagiya_" lirih Kyuhyun sambil perlahan mengusap air matanya dan masuk ke mobilnya dan pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

"Kau belum tidur, _hyung_?"

"Ah, Jongin. Belum, aku masih belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mau tidur, tapi karena aku merindukan seseorang yang ku cintai, makanya aku keluar ke balkon. Berharap aku bisa melihatnya dari balkon, eh ternyata harapanku terkabul,"

"Kau ini pintar menggombal ya?"

"Aku melakukannya untuk melihat seseorang yang ku cintai tersenyum. Apa itu salah? Hm?"

"Jika orang yang kau cintai itu aku, maka ku maafkan,"

"Tentu saja itu kau, bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Ya! Aku ini _hyung_mu, sopan sedikit Jongin! Hhh, entahlah. Kyungsoo mungkin?"

"Tapi kau sedang dalam mode bodoh. Jadi panggilan itu tak berlaku. Kyungsoo? Dia masalaluku, Luhan. Kau masa depanku, aku mencintaimu,"

"Tapi kau juga mencintai dia. Masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Ya kan? Jangan berbohong, Jongin."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak bilang aku tidak lagi mencintainya, tapi aku bilang dia masalaluku. Jadi sebesar apapun aku mencintainya, dia tetap masalaluku. Dia sudah milik orang lain sekarang, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Dan lagipula, aku juga sudah memilikimu"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia memintamu kembali? Akankah kau kembali padanya?"

"Itu yang akan kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau juga akan kembali pada Sehun jika dia memintamu kembali bersamanya?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sehun pasti sudah banyak bicara seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Mereka bersepakat untuk kembali bersama masalalu mereka yang artinya adalah kau dan aku."

"La-lalu kau bilang apa? Kau menyetujuinya?"

"Hhh, belum. Aku bilang pada Kyungsoo, jika Luhan mencoba kembali pada Sehun, maka aku juga akan mencoba kembali pada Kyungsoo. Tapi dia juga bilang, jika nantinya kami juga kau dan Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa lagi bersama, maka keputusan terakhir adalah kembali pada hubungan kita sekarang. Kau dan aku, Kyungsoo dan Sehun."

"A-apa? Ke-kembali pada masalalu?"

"Apa Sehun tak bicara tentang hal itu padamu?"

"Mungkin dia bicara, aku tak mendengarkan, Jongin."

"Ya. Mereka menyepakati hal itu, sekarang keputusanku bergantung padamu. Apa kau mau mencoba kembali dengan Sehun, atau tidak?"

"J-jika aku mencoba kembali padanya, k-kau juga kembali pada Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, itu kesepakatanku dengan Kyungsoo. Jika kau menolak... Maka aku juga akan menolak,"

"Aku menerimanya,"

"A-apa?"

"Aku menerima Sehun kembali. Aku akan bicara padanya besok, dan kau kembalilah pada Kyungsoo. Bukankah kau akan sangat senang Jongin?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Luhan, dengar. Kau bisa menolak ini, dan dengan begitu kau dan aku akan bersama. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Tapi aku tahu kau butuh waktu dengan Kyungsoo dan aku juga tahu kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Jadi, kembalilah padanya. Mulai besok sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan... sebaiknya kau dan aku... kita... kita putus, Jongin"

"_MWO?!_ Luhan! Apa maksudnya? Kita tidak harus putus, lagipula hubungan antara aku dan Kyungsoo nantinya juga pasti hanya sebatas teman!"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau mendua? Itu sama saja kau selingkuh dengan nyata di hadapanku Jongin! Dan aku tidak suka! Sudahlah Jongin, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah semakin larut. _Jaljayo,_"

"LUHAN! Argh!"

_Saranghae, Kim Jongin... hiks..._

* * *

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_

* * *

**_Flashback on_**

_". . . . ." _

_"Lu-luhan hyung..."_

_". . . . ."_

_"A-aku...a-aku... a-aku ingin minta maaf, hyung. Aku... aku benar-benar menyesal tidak menjelaskan padamu tentang semuanya... aku... aku masih mencintaimu hyung, kumohon kembalilah padaku..."_

_". . . . ."_

_"Hyung... bicaralah... kumohon..."_

_"Setelah dua tahun kau menghancurkan kehidupanku, hari ini kau minta maaf dan begitu saja memintaku kembali padamu?"_

_"H-hyung... aku... ini semua keputusan appa hyung, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia...dia memintaku menikah dengan Kyungsoo... Ini... ini permintaan terakhir appa padaku sebelum dia dan eomma pergi untuk selamanya... a-aku minta maaf..."_

_"Aku akan sangat terlihat jahat bila aku berkata persetan dengan orangtuamu, tapi aku menghormati mereka, aku turut berduka untuk mereka. Tapi persetan dengan keputusanmu, kau bahkan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan yang... hhh, sudahlah. Lupakan semuanya, anggap saja kau dan aku tidak pernah berhubungan apapun,"_

_"A-apa? H-hyung... a-aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku... aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku hyung, kita mulai semuanya lagi dari awal,"_

_"Lalu apa? Lalu kau meninggalkanku lagi? Di kamarku sendirian? Dengan sepucuk surat brengsek itu? IYA? Kau pikir hidup ini mainan huh? Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu dulu, kan... KAU TAHU ITU!"_

_"H-hyung..."_

_"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Semua tentangmu, dan kita sudah aku kubur dalam-dalam. Sekarang aku ingin menjalani hidupku... bersama Jongin."_

_"J-Jongin? Hyung, tapi dia mencintai Kyungsoo... Dia dan Kyungsoo masih saling mencintai, jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak lagi tersakiti, hyung. Aku mohon maafkan aku..."_

_"Dengan segala kediamanmu selama dua tahun, dan kelakuanmu satu malam itu? Otakmu dimana tuan? Aku akan tetap memilih Jongin daripada kau"_

_"Aku minta maaf hyung! Tidak bisakah kau benar-benar mendengarkanku?! Itu juga keputusan berat untukku! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung, sangat! Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan keputusan appa..."_

_"Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah menganggapmu mati,"_

_"H-hyung... Kau boleh menganggapku mati... tapi tolong, beritahu aku kabar tentang Jungkook..."_

_"Kau?! Kau tidak berhak menanyakannya sedikitpun! Dia tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Dia urusanku!"_

_"H-hyung... je-jebal..."_

_"Semua sudah terlambat, Oh Sehun. Kau sudah mati untukku,"_

_". . . . ."_

**_DRAP DRAP_**

_"Luhan? Kau baik? Jja kita pulang,"_

_"Jja Jongin..."_

_"Hiks... Lu-luhan hyung... Jungkook... a-appa merindukanmu..."_

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

Halo!

masalah mulai muncul nih kekeke. semoga feelnya dapet disini ya. biar lebih greget, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu dari one republic - apologize.

reviewnya jebal chingudeul yang terhormat! :D

salam ^^


End file.
